kidnapped
by deaconlost
Summary: A simple everyday information request from a mid-level Accountant will set in motion the destruction of Christian Grey. Mr. Lincoln has been planning this for year. Now as his empire is collapsing he will dare all for revenge and Money. The world of hate and greed will draw in Two coed. And Mia will become the hunted. Where will the fates lead? Who is the shadow, stalking the Greys
1. Chapter 1 escape

Kidnapped:

A simple everyday information request from a mid-level Accountant will set in motion the destruction of Christian Grey. Mr. Lincoln has been planning this for year. Now as his empire is collapsing he will dare all for revenge and Money. The world of hate and greed will draw in Two coed. And Mia will become the hunted. Where will the fates lead? And who is the shadow, stalking the Greys', focusing on the youngest Grey.

Chp1 escape

Cpov:

 _I can't think, I can't see clearly, the world twist and distorts and spins. I can't move I think I'm on a cross. Smoke, cigarette smoke burns my eyes. I hear screams, it's me I'm screaming. I feel hands against my chest, the pain! Flailing, get away! I can't. I hear laughter, see a petite brown hair girl reaching for me. I scream, and flail, "Christian don't you want ELLA, don't you want your mommy, here feel the cigarette she has." Pain shots thru my groin. She reaching for me "Mommies, no please it burns, burns, mommies please."_

The room is dark, pitch black. I slowly drift to awareness. I feel a weight against my back, hands on my chest, soft breath against my spine. The hands are locked; rough handcuff bind the wrist. My hands are double handcuffs on wrist and forearms. Her leg surrounds my hips and are cuffed to my arms. She is lock piggyback on me, except were on are side on a cold concrete floor. As I move, tense, pained moans escape her. Her hands touching my chest doesn't bring forth the pain. I feel connected?

I can't remember. WSU science building. Walking in being greeted by older guy in a suit. Doesn't fit him. Then blackness, I remember nightmares, cigarette smoke, the crack whore, touching my chest, scream, the pimp. Everything washes back and forth. Real vs unreal. A moan and breath on my back. This is real, the girl on my back is cramping from the stress position. I hear a second whimper from father away.

"Kate, can you move?" the whimper is louder. "Kate, can you move?" "Anna it hurts." "Kate, babe I know, roll to me, please baby"

I hear moan and pain, a noise than. Bang something hit us. The girl on my back cry out.

"Kate, scoot up to my head, yea, behind my ear is a hair pin. Get it" whimper, but movement.

"Grey, we need to roll on the other side. One two now" God I ache, the girl Anna bit me. Moaning and crying. "Kate, scoot back a put the pin in my hand." What is she going to do pick the lock?

I feel movement, the hands on my chest are gone, spilling out from my grasp. "Kate, scoot up let me get your hands." Movement, then pain, whimpering.

"Good Kate, hold my ankle, yea higher. Grey lift your arms, close yea." I feel her legs released. Thank god she off my back, it aches, but I miss her, the touches, the feel. I hear movement I feel hands on my ankle, the shackles are gone. Than the wrist. I'm free. I try to stand; the black room robs of me balance. Hand steady me. "easy Grey, relax."

"Anna I found a door, it's not locked." We crawl over to the sound. "Kate open the door"

The door slowly open letting weak yellow light into the room. The girls are bruised and bloodied, I look down, so am I. were all naked. I push to the front. I feel the hands around my waist. Brown hair girl, Anna, is holding me, tight her breathe along my spine... The blond, Kate, is touching Anna. We move down the hall. A set of stairs ahead.

"no, left, grey. left." I look a door, to where. "the stairs." "no, left, please" we go left. Entering thru the door.

Fuck it's a dungeon, no other access where trapped. "grey, left. cabinet." I look. Opening the cabinet, I see my cloths. The girls clothe are rags. I hand my suit coat to Kate. My dress shirt to Anna. She turns her back to put on the shirt, her back is web of welts and blood. My mind revolts at the savage abuse she's suffered. Putting on my pants. God this is hard.

Anna hands me my cell phone. Its booting. I look she has two more phone booting up. I hear a snap, startle I turn. Kate has taken a cane and broke the end off. She smiles, we have a weapon. She works another.

I have bars, fuck yes. I hit the security app. It sync, yes, yes!

I feel a tug on my ankle. Anna is kneeling putting my shoes on. She has a pair of Converse on. Kate hands me a jagged ended cane. Anna start breaking the heels off a pair of high heels. "Anna not my jimmy Choo"

"Christian, it's Taylor. Can you talk to me?" my phone explodes. Yea Taylor will save us.

"YES! Taylor, where are you. Please save us."

"US?" what? "Yes the three of us. Me a two girls. Anna and Kate."

"Anna and Kate who?" what is wrong with him. Anna lean in "Anastasia Steele and Kate Kavanagh from WSU. Call my daddy Raymond Steele of Montesano, and Kate dad Mr. Kavanagh of Kavanagh media" I know him. We are battered, beaten, but not broken.

"Ok, Christian did you recognize anyone?" "No."

"We did Rodriguez Sr.& Jr. your body guard Reynard, a blond guy small with scars on his face. An old blond Botox bitch, and an old fat guy they call like" Blond Botox Elene and an old fat guy called like, shit Linc. "Taylor I think is Elene and Lincoln."

"I believe your right. Did you see a black guy; Reynold's is missing?" "No, haven't see a Black guy." Anna says. "Have you located us?"

"you're on the Gray river near Rosburg near the Columbia river. Mapping is showing an estate. Working on id. Law enforcement is being dispatched. From Olympia and Frankfort. Maybe an hour, or hour and half."

"Lincoln has a Fishing lodge on the Gray river." Shit, we're sitting duck here in this dungeon. "We're leaving. Better in the woods than trapped here"

The girls nod. We leave. Trying are best to be quiet. Up the stairs open a steel door, god is it fucking loud. Twilight, dawns not broken. Good. The girls want to go right to the woods. "no, left, water." They follow me. The house is lit, but no movement.

Yes, two boat are docked. An oceangoing cabin cruiser. And a smaller cabin cruiser. I pick the smaller cruiser, the river to narrow, if we hit a sand bar, were screwed. I de-moor the big boat letting it drift. We board and cast off. No key. No problem I start to hot wire the ignition. "Chris hurry, I see people!" yes engine start, throttle up and were moving.

"Incoming!" I turn Anna is hugging Kate to the floor. As bullets rain down on us. Pain in my side, my arm. Shit I'm hit. I can see five men, standing on the dock shooting assault weapons at us. Every second we pull out of range. I see a helicopter flying towards us. I stay low. We will get thru this.

Suddenly fire erupts from the helicopter, the men on the dock fall, the firing stops. I see the Helio says State Game Warden with three men on each side looking like SWAT.

I push myself up and looking for the first time at the compass. We're going inland. I see a town ahead, thank god.

I drive the boat up a boat ramp, and we stagger on to land, Anna is holding my side, it burns. I stagger on to some grass, falling down the world tilts and distorts, was that real? is this real? Anna lays down in my arms, her head against my chest. I feel? Kate lay down next to me her head on my chest, her hands shaking, weeping, silent tears. I see firemen, and couple of cops. Someone puts a blanket over us. A asshole shoots cell phone video of us. I stare blankly at the world.


	2. Chapter 2 hunters

Chp 2. The hunters.

 _I can't think, I can't see clearly, the world twist and distorts and spins. I can't move I think I'm on a cross. Smoke, cigarette smoke billow about me burning my eyes. I screams, hands abound my chest, the pain I flail to get away, I can't. I hear laughter, see a petite brown hair girl reaching for me. I scream, and flail, "Christian don't you want ELLA, don't you want your mommy, here feel the cigarette she has." Pain shots thru my groin. She reaching for me "Mommies, no please it burns, burns, mommies please." The pain is gone. The brown hair holds me, she shutters I see the whip fall, fall. She never let's go. She shields me. She is everything!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T pov: its Sunday morning. I have barely sleep in four days. I am function on a hate level I've never been on. They drugged my daughter, poisoned my friend Sawyer and kidnapped my boss. I know it was an inside job. Reynard and Reynold are missing. The two agriculture doctor, Christian was to meet, are dead, hour before the snatch. Video was disabled hour early as well, and Christian walk into a trap. The Lojack on the SUV, cellphones and tracker were all disabled in minutes. The Grey are hold up at Grey Manor, Escala isn't safe, with turncoats in my security team, Welch is a broken man. Barney is scouring video looking for the vehicle. Any sign of Christian.

My laptop screams, jolting me awake and aware. The security App is blinking. I quickly hit it. The panic function of Christian phone is on. The location of the cellphone is syncing, good. The GPS is showing near the Oregon border on the Columbia river.

The listen function is of the app is showing no noise. "Christian, it's Taylor. Can you talk to me?"

"YES! Taylor, where are you. Please save us." Us plural, us maybe only one turncoat?

"US?"

"Yes the three of us. Me a two girls. Anna and Kate." Girls who? Why? Sleeper?

"Anna and Kate who?" I ask

A girls' voice slow and weak come on. "Anastasia Steele and Kate Kavanagh from WSU. Call my daddy Raymond Steele of Montesano, and Kate dad Mr. Kavanagh of Kavanagh media" Kavanagh Media, I know their security guy. "Parker run down those names start with Kavanagh"

"Ok, Christian did you recognize anyone?" please know something we can go on, as the GPS is locking on Rosburg "No." shit, shit, shit.

The girls voice, Anastasia Steele "We did! Rodriguez Sr.& Jr. your body guard Reynard, a blond guy small with scars on his face. An old blond Botox bitch, and an old fat guy they call Like"

Blond Botox bitch the only one we know is Elene. Who's the old fat guy called Like?

"Taylor! I think its Elene and Lincoln." Shit he's right

"I believe your right. Did you see a black guy; Reynold's is missing?"

"No, haven't see a Black guy." Steele says, I can hear another girls whimper in the background.

"Have you located us?" Christian says wearily.

"you're on the Gray river near Rosburg near the Columbia river. Mapping is showing an estate. Working on id. Law enforcement is being dispatched. From Olympia and Frankfort. Maybe an hour, or hour and half." Two much time, they'll be recaptured. The State police captain is on the phone as the GPS lock in.

"Lincoln has a Fishing lodge on the Gray river." Christian weakly says.

"We're leaving. Better in the woods than trapped here" I hear the phone go into listen mode. Sound of them moving, the GPS tracker is moving. Damn it damn it

"Taylor, a Pot task force out of Frankfort, is airborne and is diverting." State captain says

What have they got? "What are we saying?"

"Eight SWAT outfitted Game WARDENs and DEA Strikers. Autos' and experienced." The first good news I've heard

"ETA to GPS?" T says

"Fifteen minutes" State Captain speaks

"excellent, get resource moving, with Lincoln money don't trust the locals." Taylor say to Sawyer

"where will they be medevac'd to?" Sawyer

"Olympia" state police Captain, says as the FBI senior agent arrives "you heard from the kidnappers''?"

"No the hostages, Grey plus two girls. A Strike force is 12minutes out."

"Good, show me." FBI agent says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barney is monitoring the web. A hit. A media outlet is showing cellphone video from Rosburg. Shit "Taylor I'm sending you a feed. It minute old." Over the phone.

7am Rosburg Washington state, live video of Christian GREY, billionaire after drunk boat crash. _Christian is laying on grass, wild blank eyes. Two women, brown and blond hair on each side, heads on his chest, their covered by a blanket up to their heads. Fireman and at least one cop is tending to them. Shots of the crashed and shot up cabin cruiser beach on a boat ramp._

7:30 am Rosburg Washington state, live video of Christian GREY, billionaire after boating crash. Grey threating police and EMT. _Christian arguing bandage around his side and left arm with police and Fire EMT in front of Air ambulance. "I don't give a rat ass, I've been shot. The Girls go first. Period end of discussion, now move them." Girls being loaded with Christian sitting on ambulance flight deck, holding both girl's hands. Helicopter flying away._

8am New flash: channel 4 breaking news where you live. Grey Family spokesman announced minutes ago that Christian Grey and Two female students from WSU Vancouver were kidnapped last Thursday. Several people were killed, motive is not known. The Student names are being withheld. The three escaped their kidnapper, stealing a boat and making their way to small town of Rosburg. They have been air ambulance to Olympia memorial hospital. The exact condition is not known, but Christian Grey is believed to have been shot twice.

8:35am Olympia memorial hospital, Washington state, live video of Christian GREY, billionaire assaulting medical staff. _Hospital helicopter landing pad. Christian holding a doctor by the throat, yell at him. "the girls go first. Do you understand me, asshole? They go first. The brown hair girl's white dress shirt is a red and black mess on her back. The blond girl wrapped in a blanket with red patches, blood soaking thru. The girls are load on to gurneys before Christian, his bandages a bloody, mess blood dripping down is side, is moved by wheelchair into the emergency room._

9am State police captain John Waltham reported that several kidnapper of Christian Grey and two female students from WSU where killed in a gun battle with a State and Federal Anti-pot TASK force. The TASK force was diverted to the estate of Todd "linc" Lincoln, CEO of Lincoln Lumber, a reported ringleader of the kidnappers. The police are looking for several kidnappers that escaped. Discovered on the estate, a member of Grey security team, apparently beaten to death. Name is withheld pending notification of his family.

12:30pm New flash: channel 4 breaking news where you live. Chivalry is not dead. Several cellphone video obtained by this station have shown Billionaire Christian GREY refusing to be put ahead of fellow wounded female hostages. Even physical making them go ahead despite being shot twice. Spokesmen for hospital states the condition of Christian Grey is stable, as is one Female hostage. And other is listed as critical and life threating. They have all suffered from horrific physical abuse states the hospital spokesman. The hospital request donation at local blood banks, and Red Cross Centers. The Grey Family is in route.

3pm New flash: channel 4 breaking news where you live; The Grey and Kavanagh family arrives at Olympia Memorial Hospital. National known lawyer and legal expert Carrick Grey and his wife Dr. Grace Grey, world renown pediatric surgeon, are seen rushing into the hospital followed by their Daughter and oldest son Elliot Grey, CEO of Grey Construction.

The Kavanagh family, Emanon, media tycoon and Catherine, world renown wedding gown designer, with their son Ethan. Already at the hospital is Raymond Steele, retired Marine Major, local cabinet maker and award winning woodcraftsman.

The Kavanagh and Steele families are the two WSU students kidnapped with Christian Grey from the WSU Vancouver campus Agriculture center last Thursday. Security is tight with two kidnappers still at large. One of the young female student is listed is critical and life threating condition, a Chaplin was seen entering the ICU, just a little while ago. Hospital spokesman repeated their early call for donation at local blood banks, and Red Cross Centers. Our prays and thought are with the families tonight.


	3. Chapter 3 how, when, why?

Chp3 How. When. Why?

Thursday morning WSU Vancouver.

KPOV: Jose just called, Anna's gone to an early yoga class. Jose friend has got him an invite to meeting on the Agriculture project being funded by super-hot billionaire Christian Grey, who in handing out diploma at Graduation. Being one of the editor of the student paper. If I could get an interview even a 1 minute, it would jump start my career. Grey is coming in this morning to finalizes some funding. Jose will get pictures and I'll charm Grey. Already interviewed Professor Mahler, head of the project, he'll get me a intro.

Jose calls Anna, he forgot a lens she'll bring it over. I wait with an Older Hispanic man, smiling at me, creepy. Suddenly a rag in in my face. The world fades.

a-pov

Jose called forgot a camera lens for Kates big interview with some billionaire over in agro-science building, it's early. So I run over with the lens. I walk in and a man in a grey suit is being drag into a box. I turn to run; a Jose Sr. is in front of me with a rag to my mouth. I fade out.

I wake to scream, I'm in a dog carrier, it tight. I hear a man scream, and beg. Laughter and more screams, I try to shut out the sound. I fade out.

I'm is some torture chamber. I can't see anything as a person runs hands over me. "she fetches a good price in Qatar." "well for the virgin yes, but I need her for the Fun, they'll still pay good even if she's has a little wear and tear." I'm strap to a saw horse, my back hurts.

They drag a young man, Grey I think, into the room, striping him of all cloth and possessions'. I see my cloths a pile of rags. Wait in the cabinet; I see my and Kate cells. Probably Grey as well. They strap him to a cross on its side. A needle is jabbed into his neck. His eye goes wide, unseeing. They spend the next three hours touching his chest and back. Screams echo thru the room, they laugh. The Botox bitch is fucking the two blonde guys in between the torture.

The tall blonde walks over and puts a plastic bag over my head, I panic, I can't breathe. I pass out. Pain incredible pain, "You're gone do what we say. Or maybe you need more motivation. The bag again and again.

A fat old pervert whips Kate into the room. Laughing, "she a waste of a fuck, Reynard give her a try. She useless." "she'll still get a good penny in Qatar, linc, especial with her daddy. Bitch you should take a go, maybe she's bent" the curse and degrading goes on as the tall blonde Reynard rapes Kate and so does the bitch. While the small blonde sucks the old fat bastard.

It dark, we're still in the dungeon, Kate is whimpering near me. Grey is strapped to the cross thing still screaming his head off, lost in some drug inducted nightmare.

Their back laughing, joking, shit Jose Sr. and Jr. walk in. JR. walks over and masturbates in my face, I would throw up if there was anything in my stomach. The shoot large needles of drugs into Grey and Kate. Their eyes go wide and scream and cries echo. Jr. is laughing "What wrong Kate, don't like the LSD cocktail. Your flying" stroke her with a cattle prod. I wait for my turn, it never comes.

The blonde start smoking; blowing it into Grey face, the scream intensified, the old perverts start touching and kiss him. He's screaming for his mommies. I look away. I'm not sure how long they go but when I look back Jr. is suck old pervert Lik. While Sr. is humping Botox, while the blonds, Reynard is lounging on the bed, while small blond rides him. I'm sick, I look at a wall.

Pain, pain, I scream as something strike my thighs and butt. Reynard is smiling evil in my face. "Time to work, ELLA." Ella? I'm released drag to Grey on the cross. A strap is secure to my waist to ropes on either side of Grey. Hands locked against my chest, a strap around my neck. A jerk and I'm against Grey; he screams, "Mommies it burns. Burns. Nooooo" I step back. Botox is smiling holding a whip, bushy multi strands. Pain, I jerk the other side. Lik is holding a belt and cane. Pain. Botox just hit me.

"Touch his chest, now." I hesitate, Pain, again! Again! I 'm jerk forward I slam into his chest he screams. Smoke billows about us. "Christian, don't you what mommy, don't you what Ella to touch you. Maybe I will have Grace service you. Suck your cock. Every little boyish fantasy, ha Ella touch him. Feel the cigarette, the smoke, the burn." I feel electricity, Sr. with cattle prod to Grey manhood. Again. Again.

They release his hands. He flails as I'm drag against his chest. Striking my head, face shoulder till I'm bleeding and bruise. I don't step back but hug and hold him. The screaming subsides, and he goes calm. No amount of pain will make me let go. I whisper words of love, caring, calming. I blackout from the pain. They start again, this time I hug and hold on. Till pain blackout again. Again. Again. Again.

I'm lying on the floor under a tall bench. Grey isn't reacting anymore to my touching. My hands are free. I look around. There on the floor near a corner leg is a couple of hair pins. I grab them and put them in my hair. I learned a few things from husband number three.

They've shackled Grey. Reynard drags me over, my legs are secure around Grey waist and my hand cuffed thru his. I'm locked piggyback, my muscles already cramping. We're pushed into a dark, airless room. I hear Kate whimper.


	4. Chapter 4 aftermath

Chp 4 aftermath

 _Wed day 3 Olympia memorial hospital: I infiltrated the hospital, easy when you look like security. I stand and watch the controlled chaos of the ICU. I know the Security layout. The new Boss Hamilton has pulled several Security teams from the East coast. A major Mole hunt is ripping the GEH and the Grey Family staff to shreds. I watch. I see Christian withering in de-tox. The Brown haired girl is the worse. Rumor has it she wasn't drugged, to torture Christian with guilty and self-loathing. The Blond is headed for psych ward for sure. I watch the Grey family come together as the Kavanagh come apart. The son, Ethan is chasing nurse while his parent come unglued. The black head girl, grey, Mia is everywhere. With her family, the Kavanagh parents, the Major. Oh the major, someone is going to wish for death. Major Steele rep in SOG. These scum have kicked a sleeping bear. Must avoid him. He already has a dozen former hands hunting the Botox and Jr. what nicknames they gave these two. I see Mia, my lions tighten, I feel this attraction; her pic's didn't do justice to the girl. I can't see the airhead spoiled brat the bio showed. Must find out more. Soon Christian will move to Flynn's private nut ward. I leave. Nothing for me here. I began my hunt, my stalk. I will succeed in my mission. I will make Christian Grey my own. I will have Mia! Shit where did that thought come from. Mia Grey, beautiful Mia. I walk out of the hospital getting into a Suv. Armis is driving "we hunt the enemies, protect the greys. We start by watching the watcher." "kill'em all let god sort'em out" "yea, ALLtheway!"_

a-pov day 5

I wake from my nightmare, to a sweet feeling. Were in a helicopter flying; Kate wrap in a blanket sits half asleep her hand in dirt copper hair, Chris siting on the floor. His hand is holding mine. He smiles at me. "Where free, Anna, you did it." "We did it." Sleep takes me.

I open my eyes, daddy is sitting looking hurt, lost, angry. "Dadddddie" he jolts and moves to me "baby girls, everything is going to be ok." "Kateee?" "she's down the hall, doing good. Her parents are with her. You've been sleeping for 5 days. They just moved you from ICU last night." I look around, I'm in a large private room. We can't afford this. "I could move to smaller room, a ward?" "Annie baby don't worry about this it covered. Mr. Grey is covering all the cost." What Chris, I can pay my way. "Chrisstian doesn't need too_" "No, Annie, his dad, Christian just finished de-toxed yesterday, they moved him to Seattle this morning."

"oh, good, they really hurt him." "Baby girl you were in the worse shape of the three. Why did they hurt you like this?" tears stream down his face, as he holds my hand stroking the palm. I see two other men standing nearby "They beat me, forcing me to hurt Chris. Touching him, on the chest. calling me Ella, while shocking him a cattle prod. Keeping him and Kate in drug induced nightmares. They trapped him in his mind, daddy, they locked him in hell. Torturing me to hurt Christian and Kate. Forced me to watch them abusing him and Kate" I weep letting all the sorrows and pain unleash from my body, mind and soul. The doctors sedate me, as sleep takes me I see grey eyes lost is horrors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cpov: second week from escape: The doctors are watching me; Claude kicks my ass, my stamina is shot, I feel sick, but I still keep charging forward, fighting. Till Claude lays me out. Taylor picks me up. My body shakes, sweat pour from me. I stare without see. Voice talk but nothing gets thru. I stagger back to my room. I'm lock inside a psych ward. Dr. Flynn, my therapist private hospital. I feel like shit. Look like shit. I cry, and shake all the time. My fears explode in paranoia, and rage. Control, I thought I was master of control. I have no control, over myself, the world, hell not even my body. Humiliation as my body revolts, and leaves me a mess. The doctors say I'll get better. I don't believe them.

Another week, the world looks brighter. My body is under control; my mind is sharp. My stamina is getting better every day. The Girls are getting better. Taylor updates me. Kate is finish her de-tox and started therapy, already moving to outpatient. Anna is out of the hospital, back home. The only problem Jose Jr. and Elena escaped. Everyone is hunting them. I have CPOs' for my family, the girls, and all three companies.

Welch has taken a sabbatical, upset over the traitors Reynard and the twenty other mole, and turncoats we've uncovered and Reynold death. Elena and Lincoln had infiltrated GEH from the start. A uniformed security watch supervisor warned Elena as she stepped into the lobby of GEH, to comfort my parents. She ran so fast, two security guards nearly caught (suspicious activity) up to her before she escaped.

Finally, I walk into Escala. Five weeks ago I left to go to funding meeting at WSU. I stare at the décor, cold, sterile, wasted. I plan on making some changes here. The before Christian is gone, dead, buried in a dungeon on the Gray river.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

apov: week five from escape: I am final home; the crappy little apartment I share with Kate. She arrives tomorrow. It's time to get our lives back on track. We've both caught up are school work. Graduation is 2 months away. I sigh, dad has restocked the kitchen. I make a lite salad. And start to read TESS again.

Kate arrives is a whirl of outfits and gossip. The happy girl from before is gone forever. The new Kate is focus, more paranoia, and much more stable. We talk for hours. We both have to adjust to the new living condition. We both have bodyguards; CPO is being PC. They are both good, staying in the background, the Greys' are picking up the tab, at least till the Botox and Jr. are captured or preferably killed.

Friday afternoon the second week back at school is over, I am watching the Big Bang; Kate enters in a huff. She shifts all the paper on her desk, search all the cereal in the kitchen, and final flops on the couch next to me put her head on my lap. "Anna, I hate men. The other editors want me to interview Christian, I have a relation with him it seems. God we haven't seen him since the hospital." "call your dad, have him ask Christian. I'm sure he would do it for you. His blonde little love slave." "Fuck you Steele, do we have Ben & Jerry's left."


	5. Chapter 5 second chance

Chp 5 second chance.

Cpov: I'm back to work. Ending my second full week. I missed it, enjoyed it, but something is missing, a spark, and motive. I find myself wondering what is missing.

Sunday night Kavanagh calls; Kate need an interview with me. Anybody else I would say no. hell no! But the girls. I will never say no to anything they'd ask.

"Taylor, where going to see the girls' tomorrow morning. Please, find a local bakery to get muffin and snacks, maybe a florist. Live plants the girls like live plants" Found that out when I sent cut flowers to them in the hospital.

"Andrea clear my schedule for tomorrow and Tuesday, book me, Elliot and Taylor into the Heathman just in case we run late. Also arrange dinner Monday night. For four. Thank you"

"Elliot how are you doing? Good. Well I could use some help. I'm going down to WSU to see the girls. Yea Kate need an interview for the school paper. I could really use your support, yea there, asshole. Yes, like in hold my hand. It's the first time, to see the girls'. Yes, I'm nervous. Good pick you up at 5am, yes 5am. Well kick her out by then. Bye latter's" everything is set. I can't believe I'm seeing the girls. I can barely sleep. I am excited.

I pick up Elliot and he snore the whole time there, well maybe twenty minutes since I zonk out. "Where here sir. WAKE UP YOU TWO!" I'm groggy, Elliot has drooled down my neck. I straighten up. Elliot is still looking space cadet. I pinch his cheek, hard. He yelps. "where up, where up." "Let's go Lel." That bastardy Taylor shows us a cell pic, Elliot arm around me, my head to his chest, both of us sound asleep.

Walking up to their door. Elliot has the food in a basket and one of the house plants. I have the other. I raise my hand and hesitate; was this a good idea? will they want to see me? will it bring back the negative memories? the pain? I never want to cause them pain, every again. Thousand "what if" scream thru my mind in the seconds I stand my arm raised just hanging frozen. Elliot leans forward and pound on the door. I drop my hand.

The door open, Anna, she heaps into my arms. Hugging and kissing me. I kiss her back, full on passion, and longing. I hear and see Kate rushing over. Anna dismounts and Kate takes her place. The kiss is more sister and hell of lot less passion than Anna's. I carry her inside, Elliot follows. Kate get down. "Hi. We brought breakfast, muffin and breakfast sandwiches, your Dad said you need an interview, oh yea this is my big brother Elliot, Kate and Anna."

Apov: I hate Monday mornings; we don't have any class Monday. We use to sleep in. Now where dawn bird. I got the water boiling. **KNOCK, KNOCK, TAP, KNOCK**. The door, nobody buzzed in. I sneak a peek in the eyehole. "CHRISTIAN!" I open the door; I can't believe he's here. I jump into his arms wrapping my legs around him, kissing him with all of my being. I want to live here, right now in this time and place. I hear Kate. I let go getting down.

Kate takes my place hugging and kissing him. Legs wrapped around him, he carries her into the apartment. Followed by a tall blonde beach boy guy. Kate dismount him. I smirk, he's so damn good looking. He could have either one of us or even both.

"Hi. We brought breakfast, muffin and breakfast sandwiches, your Dad said you need an interview, oh yea this is my big brother Elliot, Kate and Anna." HE says in that sexy low almost barking voice. Kate is suddenly focus on Elliot.

"Sit on the couch we'll get it sorted, coffee or tea?" Coffee come three voice, fine I'll make coffee for three, I'm having tea. The logistics of the living room, couch only has room for two. Elliot grab chair from the Kates desk. Christian sit on the floor. Giving Kate and I the couch. Such gentlemen.

"So you're going to give Kate an interview."

I sit on the couch, eating a muffin, sipping tea while a magnificent man massages my feet and calf. All the while answering Kates questions. She recording on her laptop. I notice Elliot is massaging her feet. Every few minutes she moans. I trying my best not to do the same. But fail. What is with these Grey men? I dread when this is over.

"Now that the interview is over, what you ladies like to do?" "How about a movie in. And then go out for lunch." Kate perks up. "Sure" Kate gets a movie, and cheesy action comedy Taxis, love the Queen.

I grab some pillows and camp out on the floor, snuggle into Christian arms, so safe, so emotional. Kate is cuddling with Elliot on the couch. They whisper and giggle thru the whole movie. I catch them kissing. I turn to Chris, a wolfish grin as he slowly, sensual, totally claims my lips. Soul sear moment. I lose myself in the now and here. I am melded into him, and him into me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is graduation day. I sit sipping tea, wearing my three-dollar bed& bath fuzzy pink bunny slipper, my silk kimono, Ray bought in Korea, and my stolen Christen Grey t-shirt over, Chris's gift last Friday night, my hundred and forty-dollar La Perla lingerie.

Today, WE graduate. Today, WE begin our careers. We're moving to Seattle. Original into a nice condo in the Pike Market section. Now I move into Escala. While Kate moves into the Elliot house in Kirkland. Kate starts her dream job as a reporter for, Kavanagh media local paper, the Seattle Times.

While I start as PA to Johanna Wells, editor, of the soon to be GREY PUBLISHING, currently SIP. Christian bought it for me. I think the before me would have been pissed and angry, wanting to achieve by merit, not patronage. Now, I know it's his way of protecting and cherishing me, making my dream come true.

I sip my tea, slowly savoring the blend. I stare out thru the living room to the window festooned with plants. From the interview to today, has been slow romantic dates and sensual lovemaking. Hard kinky fucking and playful arguments. I love him. From that terrible moment on the Gray river, in the torture chamber. I held him, never letting go. I know everything, he doesn't remember. I see shadow of him, wanting to tell me his painful secrets, secret I already know. I love him. I love him. And that all that matters.

WSU Main HALL:

We walk up to the hall, cap and gown. Arm in arm. "Annie! Kate!" turning its daddy "Ray, you came. I saved you a seat with Kates Family."

"OK. Where ever you want me. Excited to be going forward."

"yes, I can't wait to start my new job, start my new live. Christian is so excited to start our relationship to the next level. Don't give me that look, you like him. A he's been the perfect gentlemen." "Yes, ok. But? I'm still your dad, and no boy will never measure up to what I want for you." Hug him. Smile at him "I know. daddy. I know."

We separate, Kate to the stage. An I to my seat. I find a single white rose with a note. **May this day be forever in your heart. You are forever in mine. The keeper of my soul. CTG.** I melt seeing him next to stage with Elliot and Taylor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 start of life or war

Chp 6 start of life, start of war

I stand in the great room of Escala. My new home. Correction our new home. In the past month since Chris begged me to move in, we've change the décor a lot. Gone is the cold sterile prison cell of his old castle in the sky. Soft warm colors. House plants and complex Knick knack puzzles adorn the tables. Chris need stimulation, mental stimulation to keep his moods level. Also a lot of fun and inventive sex really helps. We've remodel the playroom gone is the cross and the pain implements, the cane, whips, floggers, and belts; replace with couple's play things. We both love the sex swing and the tantric sex chair. I turn several shade of red, just think, remembering, dream of tomorrow sexcapes.

Our first weekend; I sit on the couch, dress shirt and lacy panties, reading an old gothic British novel, a rip-off of POE. I hear the quiet sounds of our water sculpture fountain, my house warming present. Chris is hard at work on his laptop. Sitting on the floor, shirtless, in soft faded jeans, my legs around his head. As I rub his ear with my knee. He strokes my feet in-between typing. I have never felt this peaceful, content, and loved in my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

k-pov: I lounge drinking my morning coffee, attired in Elliot Grey construction t-shirt and my blue mesh thong, on my wicker couch in my new four season sun room, watching the rain fade to glorious sun beams of a bright Saturday morning. I hear Elliot grunting and cursing as the weight set bang and clank the otherwise peaceful morning. My muscle bound Adonis wearing shorts, very tight short shorts, I dreamily reflect. I sip my coffee. Thank god we have a house keeper. Anna tried for four years to teach me to cook, I can make coffee, eggs, and toast. Everything else is mush, stone, or burned. Elliot is even worse, he burns the toast and set fire to hard black charred eggs. I smile what a pair.

My big strong reformed man whore is sweating on my neck, as he rains kisses down abound my head and neck, and finally lips. After a leisurely fuck on the wicker couch, the floor, and the weight bench. We shower. I'm taking my man, shopping. He needs some real outfits, not just jean and t-shirts. I mean he owns 1 suit, and half a tux.

Walking thru the mall. Elliot muscles bulge and strain as my big man-boy struggle with a dozen bags. His new wardrobe. "Elliot just one more store, then will go to lunch" "No! No more Kate. I'll never wear all this stuff. I mean this is Christian clothes. No more. Period. I'm done."

"Ok, I know you're straining, tired and sore. So I guess I'll skip Victoria's, I mean you wouldn't find anything you like there? sweetie would you?"

"No? I mean one more store is ok, I can take the burden, I mean sure baby. Maybe something in strawberry, slinky?" my man, I smile as I swing my hips and toss my hair. His muscle bulges, and I know car sex is coming in the parking lot before we leave.

We are two teenagers, raging hormones, as I lead him to his monster truck. I see a man dart away to the left. I freeze. I know him. I stop stare. Elliot is walking still, "Elliot stop! That Jose over there. Hal! To the left, the guy running, get him." "Elliot stop don't touch the truck. Come here right now!" "Kate I can catch him in the truck." "No! Elliot he was at the truck. We need to call Hamilton now."

"yes! What up Kate?" "Hamilton, we just saw Jose at the Mall. At Elliot Truck. Hal is chasing him. I have Elliot getting mall security. I think the truck is tamper with. What should we do?" "Stay away from the truck. Have mall security cordon it off. I will have my team there in twenty minutes. Stay in a public area. And be watchful. I'm on the way." I feel better. Retired Sergeant Major Hamilton has taken over Welch position, the poor man was heartbroken; the betrayals and dead of Reynolds, he is no nonsense.

"Christian, we're at the mall in Forest Park. We saw Jose. Yes, we notified Hamilton. Hal is chasing, I hope he ok. We think he screw with Elliot truck. Yes, were careful. Give Anna our love." One thing we've all learned, information is power, and being hunted by Jr. and Botox, mean having everyone on the same page.

Elliot has the mall cops cordon off the truck, the local police arrived and one of their guys did a quick look. A package is stuck under the truck. Bomb squad is called. Hamilton arrives with DEA, FBI, and State police.

Six hours later, the truck in surround by a ten-foot berm of dirt and concrete K-rails. Elliot weeps as his truck in blow up, Jose used twenty pounds of C-4. Jose is playing for keeps. Hal is in the hospital, Botox ambushed, ran him over, on the other side of the mall. Botox blond is now Botox red. Christian and Anna hug us as the trucks part rain down on the empty parking lot. We will not give in or give up. We are stronger, wiser, and loved. I hold Elliot to my chest. I am Kate Kavanagh an I don't take prisoners.

Xxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 the way we are

Chp 7 the way we are

Carrick pov:

The world is bright; the days are golden. My life is so sweet and full. My lover of thirty years is wrapped around me in a splendor of emotions, sated slumber from our hours of love making. I reflect on my life from the moment she slammed into me at that conference. To the birth of our family. The days we adopted sweet, Elliot. Brilliant moody Christian, and happy Amelia. I cuddle Grace closer to my heart. She is my world.

I sit sipping coffee watch the boat cruise down the lake. Grace says I'm a closed man. Self-contained, I have a hard time showing my feeling, my desires, my dreams for my children. Christian complains I'm a hard-ass, maybe some. My time in the Navy reserves as a Jag officer, right after college. Those brutal cold war days in Korea; life has made me private, introvert, even to my kids.

My not so loving Family in Ohio. My mother's infidelities', my father's fists and whores. My brother, a waste of humanity, drugs and alcohol destroyed his life and nearly took mine. I was wild, wilder than the boys. My saving grace was a young friend; my only friend, younger than me who held me, loved me and supported me. Jimmy was my best friend. He died slowly of cancer at eighteen. I changed with my promise to him. To be a better man than my birth.

Grace my angel, my reason to be that better man. The kids, our joy and pain. I feel the air shift. Hands caress my back "Morning Gracie, feel better?"  
"yes, you wicked, wicked sex god."

"Mia, and her CPO, and Lilly, Becca left for a run at the sports center 30 minutes ago. Feel like a shower? Maybe a little scrub-a-dub-dub bent Gracie over the tub."

"I want to go check on Elliot and Kate, maybe Christian and Anna. I'm not feeling shower sex right now." Sweeping her up bridal style. I pinch her ass.

"ok. Tough-tits little kitty. Shower sex is exactly what the lawyer ordered, then will brunch with the kids" I carry her to our bathroom. She pleas and argues the whole way. Turning the water on, pushing her full clothed into the stream. Make her squeal and scream. Than purr and really scream as I push in slow and steady, hard and deep. She orgasm, and orgasm till she a mass of nerves on the floor. "come Gracie, for me, show me baby." So close "Come now!" she shutters, eyes roll to the top of her head. Passes out from the massive multiple orgasm. I find my release. So sweet. So good, so damn perfect.

Gracie is bubbling over with excitement. Seeing any of the kids, turns her into a mama bear, well a big mama teddy bear. She is relaxed from the great shower sex. And a hardy breakfast at Claude's Diner, near the bridge. Elliot is still in mourning over his lost truck, boy and their toys. Pulling up to the house. Elliot custom build and designed house is brilliant, and gorgeous. Kate answers the door looking rush and freshly laid. My boys. "Morning Kate, how are you guys doing." "Well, Elliot picked up his new truck yesterday, but he's still expressing grief for the old one. But he's getting better."

"Good, we won't want to keep you." Grace goes deeper into the house; we hear Elliot "MOM! I'll be out in minute. I'm a grown man, you can't sit there while I'm in the shower. Go bug Kate, please!" we laugh as Gracie's wander back to the kitchen. "if you guys aren't busy; we take you too to brunch"

"works for me, but will have to wait for shy boy to tell us his schedule." We wait for Elliot to make an appearance.

I sip my coffee. Elliot walks in. I spill my coffee nearly ruin my suit. Elliot in Dress pants and polo shirt, shaved and hair trimmed. Looking GQ, "Where is my son, Kate what have you done with him. He looks like Christian"

"See Kate, I told you so. This is so not me. I should change?" "don't you dare Elliot Grey. You look perfect, handsome and regal. My man."

"Elliot, Kate is right, you look handsome. I miss seeing you so polished and mature. Let's go do brunch." Grace pipes up.

"I called my mini-me. He and his better half are meeting us at the Eastern Lock restaurant over in union lake."

Xxxxxxxx

Ball gown and ben-wa ball:

A black lace and silver silk ball gown, strapless. With corset and garters and nude thigh highs. Anna looks like an angel fall to earth. Her hair is braid half down flaring in a soft curl brush. I stand frozen, dick rock hard, total lost in the vision. "Annaaaaa, you look _amazing. I_could_you forever."

"You sure, you don't sound sure, I could change. Maybe the blue one. I could_?"

"Anna you are perfect, utterly perfect. Don't you dare change. I plan on peeling you out of that dress. And make love to you for hours after the gala."

"That sound heavenly, although a good, hard fuck, before we leave mite cure my jitters, maybe? Christian?"

"well, it would have to be quick, but I think these will get you going, later AT the gala I will take you hard! Strong! Deep! And Satisfy you!" I open my hand showing the balls. Anna is looking hot, she is game.

"open your mouth, warm them up" I gentle place the balls in her mouth. Kissing her lips. Sliding down I lift her skirt, push her panties aside and slash her clit with my tongue. The shakes and moans. So wet so ready. I stand, taking the balls "bend over and smile"

She leans over the couch arm, I slowly lift her skirt, pull aside her panties, black with red lace. Insert the two balls. I smack her ass, "Yikes, Christian, oh my" moans Anna. She stands I smooth her dress, stroking her breast and nipples.

"If it gets too much, just take them out. We will find time for a quick hard! Fuck! At the party." She moans and twist her tongue into a U. I nearly cream my pants. What did I ever do to be blessed with this angel, goddess, perfect woman.

At the coping together gala: The night processed incredible. I am nervous, our first public event. Anna is calm, poised and charming. The other quests are mystified. The girl I was kidnapped with is now my girlfriend. She's graceful, the gravity challenged miss Steele has disappeared replaced with this graceful, poised, goddesses, I am no longer The Christian Grey, billionaire. I'm Miss Steele date, her insignificant boyfriend, and I love it.

"Christian you look so happy and young. Are you ok?" mom whispers to me.

"I'm reminded of that Kennedy quote "I'm not the president, I'm the man accompany Jacqueline" I grin.

"Yes. The girls are shining bright tonight. Elliot in a tux, looking so handsome and clean. You happy and free. Carrick relaxed and playful. Now if only Mia would settle down and grow up." Mom grins and Grandma T is stroke her hair, staring at me with love. Since Anna has taken me, I feel and bask in the unconditional love of my family. I never realized how addictive love could be, I want more.

Anna shift in her seat, smile at me and whispers "I can't wait any longer, Christian Grey you promised some activities!" she strokes my groin. I smile giving her my follow me eyes to the exit. "Lady the first dance auction is about to start please gather on the stage. Only single ladies over eighteen please."

Mia grabs Anna and Kates hands "come on you guys promised to help" My little sister just cock-blocked me, her credit card is suspending for a month. I look at Elliot he mouths "a two months". Yes, where on the same page. Damn little sisters.

Elliot and I approach the stage. No one is getting our girls. Kate is first up. Elliot spend 40,000. Mia gets a frumpy middle aged guy for 10,000; severs her right cock-blocking her brothers. And my Anna, I walk away 100,000 poorer, yet richer has Anna stroke my chest and suck my tongue. She is desperate for the balls to come out.

During the dance I notice mom head buried in dad's chest. She crying. What did we do to make her cry? After the dance I rush over. Anna is all loving and caring and supporting. "mom, what happened? Did I do something?"

Dad looks pained. "she, Anna was touching your chest, your back. Your mother is overcome by the_"

I take mom, turning her to face me. And hug her. Deep and total release. Everything Anna has taught me about love and family. I weep into her hair as she presses the air out of me. A hand on my back I look up Anna has tears and is hold Dad has he weep into her shoulder. Suddenly Elliot and Kate are here. Mia and the Grands'. A first ever massive Grey family hug. I feel so connected, so loved, so out of control. So fucking perfect. Finally, I am not alone, a never will be ever again.

After we move out of the public, into the house to recover. I take Anna to my room. Elliot takes Kate to his. And mom and dad go into their room. Mia and the grands' head back to party.

I take Anna dress off. Stroke her clit. Laying on the bed Anna straddles me, her sweet pussy in my face. My cock in her mouth. We go fast and hard. I stop shift and take Anna sweet pussy from behind. Fast hard deep full strokes. Anna starts to come "Come now, Anna! Come for me!" she screams "Christian, yes god more! more! ugh!" "yes! Anna! Yes!" finding my release.

Thru the walls we hear. "Kate, faster, yes come baby! Now!" "o god Elliot ughs!" then "Cary! Yes! Yes! I'm cominggg O god! Ogodddd!" "you_Are_Mine_Graciee! yes!" Anna laughs. "despite being adopted, you three males are defiantly related, sex gods'" giggles and smirks. Well, she right we Grey men know how to please our women. I smirk back. "every boy wants to be as good as if not better than daddy. Follow the best; Grey men are the best" striking an Adonis pose.

Dressed we return to party. Slowly the other join us. Looking sated and freshly fucked, we band of sex fiends. My happy family. Mom hugs me and kisses Anna "thank you Anna, for healing my son" Anna is lost in emotion, hugging Grace I hear "we heal each other. I love him. I plan on marrying him." I feel my heart skip a beat. I am so going to propose. I am never letting her go. Mrs. Grey, I love the sound.


	8. Chapter 8 assault of SIP

Chp 8 assault of sip

The assault of Seattle independent publishing.

It's been a weird week, my second week at SIP. I was supposed to work for Johanna Wells but she tokes ill. So I'm with Jack Hyde. He creep's me out, invades my personal space and glares at me, like I'm meat or something. I've recorded everything even had Sawyer my CPO, put a hidden camera with my desk as the target. Elizabeth in HR is no help, she says I need to be more thick skinned and get use to male bosses. I have a bad feeling about this.

Jack wanted me to go to NY book-faire, with him. I declined. He harasses me for the whole week to go. He's flying out Thursday evening. Thank god. I pack my stuff, make sure all his work product is ready and packed, he's leaving from the office. I go to get a snack, the prep caused me to skip lunch and afternoon snack and tea. Entering the break room, I hear a loud bang.

Jack walks in smiling, happy, with a fucking Taser in his hand. I look behind him, Elizabeth is smiling, her blouse is open, tits hang out. I reach to my side, a small pager looking match box. I flip the cover push the button.

Jack waves the Taser, "strip bitch, I'm going to enjoy you. No bodyguard to rescue you, no billionaire boyfriend. Just you, me, Beth, and Mr. Taser."

"Jack you need to stop. You won't get away with this."

"yes! We will! After the party, you're going with Beth, stay a few weeks in our cabin, our playroom in the woods. Then Grey will pay thirty maybe forty million for you. We'll be sipping Mai Tai on a non-extradition beach."

"you really think legal bullshit will stop Christian, you are delusional"

"I will leave you marked, so no one will want you. Ah. If baby bird wants to fuck you after me, he'll have to do in the dark with bang on your head. Beth will spend the time waiting plucking you hair out piece by piece."

"Hyde, you have no idea how fucked up you both are. But I think you should turn around and say hi to my little friends"

He laughs, "like I'm going to fall for that old trick, Beth would have warned me!"

"Jack, watch out!"

He turns a Parker is standing there with Prescott. Parker has his gun draw, smiling at Jack, while Prescott hold Beth in an arm lock & choke hold on her knees. I can hear Taylor and Christian rush towards us.

"you try I'll kill her" moving towards me. I fall to the ground. Jack freezes, unsure what to do.

"Hyde drop the Weapons now! Jack turn back. BANG! BANG!

I see Jack fall, a look of startle pain, like how did this happen. I burst from the floor and charge head long into Christian arms. I hug him bury my face into his chest. Thank god we are so paranoia by Botox and JR. I have Sawyer as primary CPO and Parker and Prescott has reaction team, always in the shadow, waiting for the enemies to try. I look over Parker is hold his lover, his usual partner Sawyer. Kissing him.

I smile, Christian is playing by Daddy rules. Hamilton is not worried about legal, moral, or ethical. His job as defined my retired major Raymond Steele, protect the girls and their boyfriend from threats. I see Beth being drag outside for the police. I pity her, she is going to find out the long reach of Raymond "GHOST-REAPER" Steele. Money can buy a lot of pain in prison.


	9. Chapter 9 the stalk

Chp 9 the stalk

Three days later:

Daddy, Carrick, Taylor, Christian, and me are briefed by Hamilton. "Anastasia and Gentlemen, I want to bring you up to date on the Hunt for Mrs. Lincoln and Jose Jr... We located and hacked Elizabeth Morgan Car's GPS. Locating seven locations in and around the Seattle Area. The house in the woods is a twenty-acre tract near Mt. Rainer, registered in the name of a previous unknown dead submissive of the Lincoln, his remains were located on the property along with eight other bodies. The State and FBI are working to identify the remains. Most are female, several are clearly Asian. This ties in with the evidence of human trafficking at the Gray River Estate. The evidence found in the dungeon at MT Rainer show multiply homicides and victims."

"this is some sick shit people. The FBI has assigned a U.S. Marshal fugitive hunting task force, the best in the country" Carrick interjects.

"I've got a couple of old corp. friends in the field looking for these two, and any other associates." Ray says.

"may I continue. This morning a Grey security and state police group raid the last four locations listed. Most abandoned and derelict commercial property by the Defunct Sedgwick group. Which was owned by a submissive of the Lincoln, who recently had a heart attack and died. The second location a warehouse in the south eastern Seattle resulted in a gun battle with three subjects. Jose Jr. Alec Beck age 16, and Thomas Willard age 19. The result was Jose Jr. escaped leaving Beck and Willard dead, two police and three Grey security were wounded. Evidence shows the two young men to be Mrs. Lincoln latest submissive. Both ran away from middle class trouble families. Beck is also under suspicion for the rape of a ten-year old girl, his sister."

"further evidence from the last location a suburban house in Southern Bellevue show Mrs. Lincoln was hiding there. A second subject at the house was identified thru finger prints, Samuel Maxell, a Lawyer in the firm across the build from yours's Carrick. Two of his partners boarded planes for foreign country unfriendly to U.S.A. law enforcement. They were seized by local and returned to U.S. custody by Grey security assets in those countries, their puking their guts out to cut a deal."

"I know those men; I would never have believed these. Why did they throw it all away?"

"Money, Greed, envy. You have had a very successful and brilliant career. They fell victim to the money and free sex, of underage sex workers brought into the country illegally, while American kids were shipped over sea to rich pervert in foreign lands. Perfect setup; the victims in alien lands, unable to have help or support. Their relative searching local, while the kid is thousands of mile and countries away. A serious money maker and power trip."

"how close were we to get Botox?" Anna says while wiping tears from her eyes. Christian holding her.

"We estimate thirty minutes, they left a lot of stuff including laptops and some three-hundred thousand dollars in cash. Jose Jr. left his laptop, a dozen forged id's and thirty thousand in cash and sixty-eight pounds of explosive. Barney and his crew with the FBI and NSA Computer Crime division are combing thru them as we speak. I have also got a listing of the Law firm and Sedgwick group physical asset and client managed asset. The state, local PD and Grey security are searching each and every one, some two hundred locations. Maxwell family are particular un-helpful. I have detailed assets to track them."

"What every it takes Hamilton. Get these two in jail or neutralized and their organization destroyed." Christian speaks, then take a shaking Anna and Carrick out of the room.

"Ray, your thoughts?"

"I will be speaking to some old friends out of CONUS (Continental United States, the lower forty-eight states) about these facts. I see a dark time ahead for the foreign wing of Lincoln enterprise!" he stands and leaves.

Ray is going to put some hell in motion. I am bringing in several merc. Teams to neutralize these shit heads. I sip my coffee, o what a tangle web you've spun Mrs. Elena Lincoln. How I love to pull it apart and strangle you with it.

 _I've been sleeping in this fucking van, is industrial Seattle. I need a shower and sub. Samuel got cold feet when his partners skipped. He's laying low and cold, stone dead cold in a storm drain near the stadium. My last asset, a Dom I trained and command is moving within the Grey sphere. He will kill the bitch and Christian, starting with Grace, and little Mia. I have to escape the country; Jose is headed south to Frisco to get more money from our bank. I sip warn stale water eating cold burritos. I will have my day. My revenge, my property back._


	10. Chapter 10 first shot

Chp 10 first shot,

I am strutting down San Francisco Market street, the world is Golden, the last night in a house in Napa, my cousin Manuel's family. A sweet couple with angelic daughters, eight and ten. I feel relaxed, king of the world. The Grey's are hunting up north and no-one knows me here.

Climbing Knob hill. The bank is up ahead. Hit the Apartment and head north after a detour to Bakersfield, Soldier out of Irwin; with a bad meth habit, is selling a hundred pounds of C4. My day is so bright I need to wear shades. Thoughts of last night screams and begging. I'm a walking hardon. I love to hear parents beg for their brats lives.

I feel nothing, I am falling face first into the pavement. I see red liquid pool about my head. What is going on. I hear a voice "Jose Rodriguez Jr. compliments of a lady. Burn in hell." The world fade to black.

"He's dead, terrible thing being sold out by your own cousin. Maybe shouldn't have stopped last night at your cousin Manual's parents. Wish we'd have gotten there sooner; the girls were a deal ender. Let go collect our bounty. Maybe get luck with the bitch?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cpov: Anna is quiet, we need to get our life back on track, Hamilton and Ray can deal with the threats. "Taylor, I'm taking Anna's soaring tomorrow and then to Aspen, I want my parents and Mia, Gail, Kate and Elliot there. Notify Hamilton and Ray." I walk in to the great room sweep Anna off the couch spilling her tea and carry her to our bed. I will lose myself in her. I will make her lose herself in me. We will get thru this and be stronger. I need to taste her, feel her. Love her with all my heart and soul.

I wake her with feather kisses and probing fingers, the clock reads 5am. The dawn is at six thirty. I want to shower my angel is the quiet air and breath taking dawn over the mountains. My glider is checked and guarded. I am going to make my little angel screaming wonder and joy, her first soaring. I tickle her leg under her perfect round butt cheek. I can watch her slow rise to a wake up orgasm. I'm smiling like a Cheshire cat. As the orgasm takes her and wakes her and purr fect meows form her lips. "purr, purr. Mr. Grey please I'm sleeping, purr go back to sleep, my wanton man."

"No, Anna kitten, darling, up and at them. We have an early morning date. Now get up and dress. The road awaits."

"Christian it's too early sleep, will do something later. Please!"

"No, get up and dress, we leave in twenty minutes. Now! Anna! Or you go in the cold shower" I smirk and smack her ass. Then smack again right in the apex of her sex. She jerks awake and stumble for the bathroom, "join me?" she coos.

"If I do, will never get there, and the surprise will be wasted. Now dress, let go."

We drive deep into eastern Washington state outside of Seattle. Anna soft snores do strange things to my groin. We arrive, I careful, gentle harness Anna chute and lift her sleeping form into my glider, my baby. Strap her in, climb in and close the canopy. A jerk and were moving Anna is slowly waking up as we climb into the dark, the twilight, and the dawn breaking over the far hills. She screams. "Christian were flying, o my god, were flying"

"Baby look left, watch the dawn" I curve into the dawn and dip and roll over Anna is wake and scream in joy and pleasure. I could grow old listen to her happy voices.

Later we board my jet and the family steals away to Aspen. We will spend the next two weeks there. Safe and protected

 _Son-of-a-bitch, they have fled to Aspen. If I show up there, my cover is blown. Shit, shit! I need to get close to carry out Madams plan. I need to be on the inside. I had Grace and that simmering little brat Mia all ready to bent over and die. I have to wait; lucky I have two little Thai things in my dungeon to tide me over. Have to make them last, no more- free toys for bad, bad little boys. I drive away from Boeing field, mad, but focused. Maybe a little Wood-burning art on my Thai canvas? Yes, some arts and craft to pass the days._

 _I watch the blond head doctor drive away. I have his plate. I know who he is as the bird disappear into the horizon. Christian Grey, has escape the blonde's. I whistle as I go inside the Boeing air and space museum. I stroll the facility marvel at the president doggie door on old Air Force One. The space shuttle simulator, the war birds. The day fades away has I drive back to my hotel. Eating pizza the food of soldiers. I clean my guns, watching Adam 12 on tv. Black and white worlds. I prefer the grey. Christian has his Anna. I want Mia, I will have her. I dream of quiet life of children playing and Christian arm around me, as we watch our women, our kids, my new family. My lost family, my older brother's family._


	11. Chapter 11 courtship of Mia grey

Chp 11 courtship of Mia Grey

m-pov:

After two weeks is secluded, mall-less Christian house in Aspen. I am dying for action, fun, clubbing. I sneak out this evening just me and my four CPO. To Underground Electric, a high in club in Seattle underground city. I dance, drink and party hard. Mom's hot twenty-four-year-old doctor friend Lawrence was going to take me clubbing. Now I'm here alone, well my four shadows. I need somebody, some hot body to wash away all these past horror and curse laid about my family.

I am dancing when I see him. Tall broad shoulder, black hair, handsome face in jeans and a tight shirt, omg I can see his eight pack, he ripped and dancing alone. Several girls approach, he ignores them looking only at me. Only me. I feel my nether's wet and hot. He dances closer, stroking his stubbed chin, smirking at me. I turn and shake my ass. I feel him close the heat, the tension. He's not touching me, why is he not touching me? I move back, he matched my move, I grind hard and low begging for him to touch me. I turn, he smirks down at me. I see piercing grey eyes and white teeth and a jagged scar down his cheek. A small tattoo on his neck. Latin I think. He raises his hand, pointing his middle finger at me, bending it in that come here motion. I move close he retreats till were at a velvet rope. He turns enters the VIP section. I follow. I lose him in the crowd. I turn around, where is he. I spin again. No! I lost him, no! no! I look around he's gone. I start to walk away; I feel eyes staring at me. turn slowly he's sitting in a dark corner sipping wine.

"Hi! I'm Mia?"

"Breaker, sit, your wine is getting warm" pointing to a glass on a small table.

I take the glass, sip, this is good. "Breaker, name or job?" I smile has I sit close, looking into those fathomless grey eyes, I feel myself falling into those perfect eyes.

"Neither, it's my personality. If you want to play little one, you could get hurt. But then again you could fall into paradise and never return" oh my! bad boy alert! I want to walk away, but those eyes pin me to my seat. He leans in and licks my nose. I giggle. He smiles. I'm lost, we sit, a stares, finish our wine, he takes my hand. Electricity jolts thru me. He smirks, feeling the connection. We dance, we drink. He's sweeps me into the night and into a dark van. I fade out.

I awake with a jolt. Where am I? who is Breaker? how could I be so dumb to lose my CPO.  
I'm alone, in a strange van, with someone I just met. During a war with people hunting me, my family. Dad and Christian are going to kill me, if they find my body.

I hear the door open, Breaker is even better looking in the light, his shirt is off. He's wet. "want to skinny dip is the ocean, little one?" "no, to cold" "ok, how about a walk, talk, and breakfast." "ok." I notice for the first time my dress is gone, replaced with a flannel shirt and fleece sweat pants, all in my size?

Exiting the van, I see where on the coast, a dinner on the beach is twenty yards away, plenty of people about. I look for my purse "you left it at the club, cell and shoes. Your CPO will get it." Shit, my cell, my purse, my shoes, all my trackers. I look down I'm wearing a pair of pink converse in my size. Again how does he have my sizes? Wait how does he know about my CPOs. Who is he. I look hard. The scar on his perfect face. Several large puckers shaped scar on his right side. A long jagged scar around his left side from the nipple to middle of his back. A small tattoo on his neck. Latin. Ear ring with chain to a clip on his ear lope, I want to stroke it with my tongue. What the fuck Mia Grey? Where did that dirty thought come from?

He smirks pulling on a cable sweater. Reaching grabbing my hips and kissing me. The world disappears and just him, me, our lips. I feel the world stop and all I want is this man in my arms, my world, I want to cash in my v-card. I want him. I can't live without him. He laughs and sweep down about my neck, I feel love bites as I fist his hair and purr into his ear. He breaks away. We have waltz across the parking lot. How?

"well, little one, the talk is done. The walking is done, let eat. Taking my hand, we enter the dinner. Breakfast awaits. I feel the world is so bright. My bad boy is the perfect gentlemen. I sit beside him in the booth looking out at the sea, wave breaking against the rock. Eating, talking. I lose a track of time and place.

The next day, I wake in a bed, a quiet sea side motel. On the Quetta river. I am freshly fucked, loved and sated. God if this is how Anna and mom feel I can't wait to take my bad boy home, and into my family. He walks in. "Breaker what your real name?"

"Soon little one, Soon I will tell you. But for now. I am just a shadow, stalking you. I will be back soon. Christian and Taylor will be here in an hour. Remember little one you _**kiss**_ our _**kiss**_ mine _**kiss**_ forever" hangs a silver locket old, dented, on my neck. I blink and he is gone.


	12. Chapter 12 boyfriend dilema

Chp 12 the boyfriend dilemma

One week later. Seattle Pike market. 0700 am

I sit in a quiet little bistro on the edge of Pike Market, sipping coffee. I see every male and several female stare behind me. Drooling, sucking in stomachs, puffing out chests. I lean my head back. "Hi, mom. Good flight?" "Yes Alex, a very good flight. Love your new Executive jet. The Stewardess was delicious" "Mom, quite harassing the staff. Do you know how many candidates I have to interview to replace her, and vetted them all?"

"Sorry, here the intel on the Dr." "are you flying back tonight?" "no, I have to see Carrick, and deal with a property issue."

"See Grey, I don't see how you could get in." "that easy, he's our attorney of record in Washington state, has been for decades." "What the issue?" "We own a house in Bellevue, twenty acres on the lake. The former tenant, Admiral Sullivan has Alzheimer' was committed to nursing home. His kids are trying to sublet, and rent out extra room, violating their lease." "nice house?" "no old and run down, will take a full retrofit. You might think it's worth it thought." "Why?" "Well, my wicked son it right next to the Grey Manor. Your current conquest is with in arms reach." "it's not like that Mom, I can see us happy old with kids." "the dye in your hair must be leeching your brain cells." "gee mom, hurt my ego more, want to breast feed me, or spank my buddy while I count." "no Alex Logan I want you happy, safe and normal"

Gabriel pov: Grey Manor later that morning:

"Mr. Grey. Your law firm has sent over a client."

"what I told them, no new clients, till this family issue is settled"

"They said you had too, a Mrs. Trieste is at the gate"

"Alright send her in. I'll explain it to her personal."

Carrick Grey meets me at the door step. He looks angry and tense.

"Mr. Grey at last we meet. I have all the documents for the problem. Would you like to review them?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Trieste, I am not taking any new clients. Family problem as taken my time."

"Sorry to hear that Mr. Grey. But seeing as you've handle my affairs for several decades', and are the attorney of record. We should proceed."

"I am sure we have never met, madam. I would have remembered so beautiful a lady."

"Yes! This is our first physical meeting. You are the attorney for my late husband Lewis Coppersyth? Are you not."

"Yes, I am the attorney for the Coppersyth family. Your name is Trieste."

"Yes I change back to my maiden name; my son has keep the Coppersyth name. He is currently in the area on business, I had hope he would meet you today, but atlas it was not to be."

"O I was not aware he was out here. Please come in will get you sorted out in no time." We enter in the great room with a fantastic view of the lake. A striking young woman appears. _Mia?_ I take her hand. "your daughter Carrick?" "No, my future daughter in law Anastasia Steele" I hold on to her hand till she gets un-comfortable. I see the wheels in Carrick brain spin, my rep as a lesbian. My inner goddess smile.

An older, more my age blonde enters I let Anastasia hand go and take Grace Grey hand, holding on to it as well. What do you make of this Carrick? "my wife Grace." "o a pleasure Dr. Grey, I had hope to be here for your Coping Together gala. But my schedule for my mercurial son prevent that." I let her hand go and we go into his home office.

I sit and smile. Let's really fuck his day. "A personal matter, my late husband was friends with Admiral Sullivan, allowing him a generous lease on the property. The Admiral's Alzheimer has worsened; he is now commitment to a nursing home. His Children and granddaughter view the house as theirs'. They have tried to sell. Failing that are now trying to sublet, and rent out the extra rooms, violating their lease." I want them evicted, and the house overhauled. I will need a general contractor and an architect, and interior designer. I would prefer them all under one roof."

"I would personal like to offer for the property. Would you sell?"

"No, I would remind you of our NDA. I am planning on moving out here to be with my son Alexa. Who is relocating his HQ to Seattle in the next few months."

"Really Black hole enterprise is moving here. Fantastic, I am sure the house next door once rehabbed will be fantastic." I see the fleeting doubt, the holding hands, my rampage lesbianism. I love straight guy. Lewis was thirty years my senior when he forced me to marry. I had just adopted James. And he maneuvered me into bankruptcy, and then saved me. He was impotent, but refuse to be cuckold, so I was allowed to get my sex on with women only. I soon found friends who could please me. James is perfect, although Lewis change his name to Alexander Logan James Coppersyth. I want to tour my future house, but more important see my future daughter in law.

"I would like to see the house, right now if possible to get an idea of what I want and want is needed."

"Well Mia knows the property the best. She was friends with the Admiral Granddaughter Lily." He ponders the problem. The door opens I wait as a ball of energy in stressed cloths. A young dark, almost black haired bundle of energy. "Gabriel my daughter Amelia Grey." "please call me Mia." "please everyone just calls me Gabriel." Now the plan. "Mia are you busies. Carrick says you know the property next door, really good. Would you mind showing me." "sure Gabriel, let me get my CPO and my coat." Excellent. I will find all about my future daughter in law. "I would like to go as well" pipes Anastasia from the door. Better and better. I Smile brightly. Carrick is afraid I'll hit on the girls. Ah! I am so looking forward to a little family time. James and Mia, Christian and Anastasia. My life got complicated and full. I smile at my daughter in law and my niece in law. I could break down and bake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gab pov

Walking back from my son's future house. I reflect on my companions. The energy rich Mia, and the quiet thoughtful Anna. The elegant and poise Grace and myself. How far I have come from the dirt poor, orphan, prodigy. math whiz, graduated Princeton at fifteen. Six years NSA/AIA(Armed Forces Intelligence Agency, military NSA); the not so cold war. My plane crash in a foreign desert. My rebirth. My new name, new face, new past, and my perfect new life with the adoption of my son. My perfect son. The trials and tribulation of Lewis Coppersyth.

Now, the possible rebinding of my son with his brother. The possibility of a family, not just the two of us. But these precious creatures walking with me. Watching Mia stroke my grandmother's locket, my only family heirloom. I smile, my arm interlocked with Grace. I am happy! so fucking happy! I could burst! I start to sing that sound of music song. Everyone joins in "doe a deer, a ray of drop of golden sun"

Carrick looks stunned as we singing fools dance about the lawn and patio. Christian steps out and waltz his wife. Carrick follows suite. I twirl Mia about. I feel connected. I see the emotions across her face. I lean in a kiss her forehead. "I wish I had a daughter-in-law like you." Knowing she will be my daughter in law soon.

After dinner, we sit and map out the rehab. I get Mia to lead the way. How she would want the house. Anna and Christian are both helpful as is Carrick. Grace the ever perfect hostess, is about us. Observing and interjecting wise and brilliant points and suggestion. Around 7pm Elliot and Kate, the older brother and his fiancée arrive from her parent's place on Mercer island.

Elliot immediately, jumps into the project. I hire him to do the rehab. Starting as soon as Carrick works his legal magic. I hire Mia as my design and decorator. Grace give me the number to her gardener. The world is bright. I sit snuggled with Mia talking boys, really only one boy. She just met and who swept her off to the coast for a romantic weekend. Christian and Daddy were most angry. She is totally in love. My heart swells with motherly pride and love. I say my good bye and good nights. I drive to my hotel the Fairmont.


	13. Chapter 13 picking off low hanging fruit

Chp13 picking off low hanging fruit

My intel is good. I have injected two of my men into the Grey security. Right into Grey manor. They report Gabriel is wined, dined, and folded into the Grey Family. What is with the Grey's? how can they be so open, so giving. My brother gives millions away to charity with never a word of press and ego.

I sit in a cold car watching a madman work; carrying footlockers on to his boat. My men are searching his house and playground, an old warehouse near the Stadium. I watch and wait. The doctor pulls away from the docks, headed off-shore fishing according to his Coast Guard filing, off the west coast of Vancouver Island.

Dbeep, dbeep, dbeep. "what? Positive? He left a dvd. How are these all-stars evading us? Notify the Coast Guard and Police, anonymously. Yes, have the Stooges clear his off shore accounts. I'm going to bed." I drive away. Lost in thoughts and plans. Later I dream of Amelia, her perfect body and clean beautiful soul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hamilton morning brief:

"good morning all, I have some good news and some bad news. First; Jose jr, confirmed dead, a positive identification has been made in San Francisco. Second; Dr. Lawrence Martian has been arrested for multi rapes and murders, a prodigy of Mrs. Lincoln, he is trying to cut a deal to avoid the death penalty."

"good, how did the bad Dr. get caught?"

"that the bad news, Coast Guard and Police were anonymously tipped off. Complete with copies of the Dr. home movies show sadist, torture and murder. Two mutilated teen age girls' bodies were found on his boat. His server in his torture house contains detail plans for the Grey ladies, starting with Grace and Mia. Apparently the Aspen trip stopped him. Our ghost, put the piece together and sunk the Dr.!

The problem is clear. We have several independent operations running all parallel. Ray, Carrick, Taylor, and now Mia stalker. We are getting in each other way. Not to mention the bounty hunters. But Mia stalker for lack of a better description. Is well financed, professional, experienced. I have had feeler out to the security firms. No one knows this guy and his crew. I suspect he outed the doctor. I also believe he's penetrated our security. I know he's into Ray's, Carrick's and Taylor groups."

Bullshit and indignation erupt. I let it settle.

"Reality is not going to change because we want, wish, blindly hope it will. Now the first thing is to sectionalize the resource. Carrick, your group focus on the legal, rogue law firm and assets and connections. It's your world. You know how to dig and burn these people. Taylor you will focus on protection, and only protection. Ray you're the hunters, focus on that. Yes, Taylor if they challenge your men, terminate the threat. Use your reaction teams. Layers and layers. Let's stop duplicating and overlapping. I will correlate the info and direct the efforts."

Christian and Taylor stay behind.

"Anything on Mia stalker?"

"No. I would have told the group. "

"You said he's well financed, professional, experienced. How do we know?"

"One he's avoid us; two he's penetrated our upgraded systems; three he's sweeps Mia away for a romantic weekend under our nose, leaving all her tracker behind, and Mia is refusing to identify or even descripts him. Lastly his agenda is unknown, whether a threat or ally we don't know."

"I would like to speculate that his interest is purely Mia. She did just return from Paris. She had numerous contact and dates while there. She is smart, cultured and beautiful, easily sparking a determined suitor, who followed her here. I suspect this man will make himself know. I would like both of you too; to not go all big brother on him. He will push back. And the last thing your parents need right now is Mia leaving, becoming estranged from the family. Now I'm going to the office." I need some peace and quiet after Grey family circus.


	14. Chapter 14 cloistered orcs

Chp14 cloistered orcs

c-pov

Elliot and Kate left today on a road trip, off the grid to a trade show in Austen, TX. Sustainable and ecological building practices and materials. They plan on being gone 10 to 12 days. I have found a secluded hi-tech cabin in the San Juan's, perfect getaway for Anna and me. We can video conference, email safe and secure according to Barney. Security is tight, the Island belong to a former Canadian vice minister. We will fly Charlie Tango to a private airfield in eastern Washington, transfer to a third party jet to airfield north of Victoria, then helicopter to the island. All secure and all near impossible to trace. No one on the security team has been briefed except Taylor, Sawyer, Hamilton. Everyone else thinks were going to a compound in Idaho.

The island is breath taking. The secluded beach with whale in the straits, seal bobbing along the shore. The security team has faded into the back ground. Lovers' week has begun according to Anna. Taylor and Gail, Luke Sawyer and John Parker, Tobia Madison and Mary Hancock, leaving Thomas, Fred, and Frank the single men. Tobia and Mary were last minute replacements for Prescott, down grade to Mia, and Phillips, emergency leave his father suffered a massive heart attack and is not expected to survive the week.

We sit on the beach, wrapped in blankets watching the sun fall into the sea. Anna wrapped in my arms her head cupped in the crook of my neck. Soft meowing sound escape her lips as my hand play a duet on her sex. She naked, a plaid dress lays puddled about her hips. Her bra in my pocket, her panties scatter piece in the wind. I feel her breath, shutter, and groans as she explodes an orgasm. I feel the last rays of the sun as the ocean gods douse the flaming orb.

I lift her in my arms, wrapped in the soft blanket. Her dress on the beach blanket where it fell. I take her to bed. I run scenes in my head. But all plans and thought fly out the window. Anna is awake and in full goddess mode as her feet touch ground. My cloths rip and fly about the room.

She grabs me, directing me like a plow to the bed, onto my back as she straddles me. Her sex in my face; my cock in her mouth. I lose myself. Again and again we rise to heights and plummet down to earth. I feel a pain in my eyes. I roll away and feel the hard smack on my ass. I roll back blinking my eyes in the sun light. Anna stands naked and giggling.

"What?" "you are lazy, uncaring, selfish, Christian Grey. You started to wake me up proper and then fell back to sleep, leaving the job unfinished, unfulfilled."

"What do you say wench, come here and I will prove myself caring, enthusiastic, selfless devoted to your pleasure and totally fulfillment" I try to pull her back to bed, but the sheets a tangled about my legs. I fall out of bed hitting the floor and Anna dance away.

She bounds around the room avoiding me as I try grab her and untangle the sheet. What? There tied to my legs with knots. "You vixen" "what wrong Christian I thought you like bondage. She grabs a robe, escapes out the door. "hurry up Chris, the foods getting cold, and so am I"!

God, I love this woman. Who knew beneath the brilliant, caring, bookworm. Lay an adventuress, funny, sexual being. Anna is a goddess, vixen, angel, and very dirty girl. The outfit she showed last night left me begging for more. More. I could never imagine a day without her.

I dress walking down into a kitchen; Gail in a robe, without cloths underneath, Taylor shirtless hovering near her, and Anna, naked beneath her robe, innocently sipping tea and nibbling on a muffin without a care in the world. She smiles at Gail and Jason, a happy dutiful daughter smile. I am shirtless, Taylor smiles that knowing look. We are both hooked, landed, skinned and cooked by these ladies. I feel like I've walked into home, my perfect ideal home. Anna pseudo adopted parents, Jason and Gail, smiling down at us. I feel so connected, loved by these people.

Luke and John wander in from a security sweep. Like two older cousins, always ready for a run or a game of basketball, baseball, or kickboxing. I feel Anna arms encase me. I feel her heat against my back. Her soft sweet breath along my shoulder. I feel home in her arms, the bubble of her love. The shield from the world and myself.

Taylor smiles, a rare site. He hugs Gail and I see the love I must radiate. This is going to be a great two weeks.


	15. Chapter 15 taking &making of amelia

Chp15 the taking and making of Amelia

Mia-pov

Everyone has escape Seattle, I'm a third wheel. Mom and dad need some alone time, for recharging, romance, sex. I talk to Ros, will borrow one of Christian condos in Escala. Talked to Hamilton, move into one of GEH corporate suite. Eating a lonely dinner, dreaming, wishing for Breaker. I go to sleep in Escala Seattle.

Awaking to sunlight, bright, soft sea & heavenly flowers scent air. I blink as joyous song birds' chorale a delightful alarm clock. Rise from a teak lounge. I'm on a wooden deck overlooking a tranquil sheltered bay with breakers far out beyond the mouth. I'm buck naked. I'm in heaven. How? Why?

"Good morning little one, beautiful view."

I turn Breaker is sitting near the door to a large house. Swim trunks and nothing else. I move without thought, without reason till my lips are on his. My mouth a welcome wagon of emotions and needs. My tongue explores and revivals in the world of us.  
"How? Why? Why am I naked, the only one naked?"  
"I whisk you from Escala with the permission of Hamilton. They have set up a body double as bait for Botox. Your usual CPOs are there. Your reaction team is here. Everyone thinks you're at a casa in Manzanillo Mexico, not here with me. In my little private lair on Lanai Hawaii island. As to your cloths, well I said; I find the view beautiful. Brunch?"

I try to pout, but I can't. He has risk so much to get me.  
"Well, I am hungry, so kiss me some more. But first lose the trunks, or hand me cloths".

Takes me, kisses me till the room spins and falls away. Come up for air, he leads me inside. To a large bed room, large bed, really comfortable looking bed. Into a large walk in closet half filled with female cloths. all in my size. again with cloths in my size "All these in my size, your some stalker."

"I had your family personal shopper get all this. A since you are mine. I take care of my things."  
"So I'm a thing, property? I think not. take me back to Seattle."  
"Little one, you are mine. only mine. I will protect you, love you and cherish you from your lopsided head to your misprinted toe nails.  
Misprinted, lopsided, are you trying to make me mad?" I stand naked and unafraid as he stalks me grabbing me pressing me to his chest as kiss reign down abound me. I lose myself in his emotions and eyes.

End of week one. Hawaii:

The week fly's by. The beach, the pool, the bed. O god the bed. I could never go home. Paradise with James is well paradise. He has not told me the rest of his name, or past, or what he wants beside me. I feel loved, cherished, and completely sated.

Lounging on the deck, May the house keeper ask if I need anything. James and CPOs' are out shooting, a nearly daily ritual. "May, a cool drink, and a telephone please." "Mr. says you only can use red sat phone, I bring." Red satellite phone why?

I call Anna cell, voicemail only. I frown. I check the contact list. **Christian and Anna getaway**. I call, Taylor answers. "Hi, Taylor can I speak Anna" I expect a no.

"Sure, Mia not a problem. How the beach?" oh yea I'm on a beach in Mexico.

"Great, the waves are warm, the boys are hot. I'm going great" Have to sound like the airhead Mia, not Smart, level headed, mature Mia no one knows about.

"Great, here's Anna, it's Mia. don't drop this in the hot tub, only one scramble sat phone per group."

"Mia, great to hear from you. What you going?"

"I'm lounge on a deck watching the waves roll up the beach, how about you?

"I just eased into a hot tub on our deck watching the whales cruise by. Christian off working."

"Anna, if I tell you a secret. Promise to not tell Christian or anyone."

"Mia, you can always trust me, as long as you're not in danger or acting foolish, so spill."

"I'm not alone, Breaker is with me. I'm in love, Anna he's my everything, my happily ever after."

"Whoa, how did he get there. I mean Christian and Taylor only knows you're on a beach somewhere warm."

"He brought me here. I don't know if he cut a deal with Hamilton, or what but I'm not a hostage or secluded. I mean we haven't been to the local resorts. I ask for a phone, a this red sat phone was brought no argument, of hesitation. He told me one of his names."

"Not the whole name, Mia what is he hiding? I mean if he loves you he has to trust you. What his name?"

"James, he says as soon as Botox is finished then he'll tell me. Till then he has to be a ghost. I think he's working with Ray or Hamilton army guy's. I mean he's all military, it's hot. My own personal G.I. Joe."

"That would make sense. Ray's buddies from Recon, are all shadows and ghost while on mission. So love?"

"really important secret number two. He asks me to marry him."

"What did you say!"

"Yes! I said yes. I can't believe I found a guy like Elliot, Christian, and dad all rolled into one. I mean he's hot body, smart, caring, and total in love with me. I found my soulmate. I've been dreaming of a house and kids. Kids!"

"Mia, he's perfect. You need to keep my secret. Christian ask me, and I said Yes! Too."

"where going to be sister, sisters! What about Kate?"

"Well, I know Elliot asked, she said no."

"What? Why? Their perfect, was it his past, or hers?"

"Mia, Kates afraid of marriage. Her dad was married three time before Catherine. A Catherine was married twice before to. They have separated several times over fidelity. I love them both, but poster children for stable, monogamous marriage they ani't."

"Do you think she'll say yes, down the road?"

"Yes. She loves him, wants kids and family. She just needs time. Elliot will bring her around. The Grey men get what they want."

"Yes. We Grey's get what we want. You got Christian, I got James. Elliot will get Kate. I can't wait for a family Christmas. We should escape back to Aspen, or uncle George's place near Whistler."

"Hopeful Botox will bite; I want to get back to normal life."

"me to."

"Ah Mia I got to go, Christian just walked out, I need_ ugh augh Ineedtogogoodtalkingtoyouwillcalllater, maybetomorrowlate, Christian careful the phone, augh" click dial tone.

Ew! Christian and Anna in a hot tub having sex. I get up and grab the two-way radio on the dresser. "Lover boy, your lady requests you hot body in our room. ASAP."

Maui (head of estate security) answers "which lover boy? The skinny white one or the Hawaii love machine?"

"Maui, my hot Breaker, not some over muscled underdeveloped machine."

"Oh you wound me, Mia, right thru my heart"

"Heart, right. Let me call Leni. Tell her your flirting again."

"No, don't do that I just got off the beach. Breakers driving pell mell back to house as I speak, hey watch the pot holes!"

"To late Hawaii love machine, you forget we all have radio. That beach is calling your name." Leni sultry voice over the air. For a big proud woman, she has a sexy voice.

I've walked to the land side window, seeing the dust cloud head my way. I giggle. Returning to our room. I strip and put on a green baby doll nightie, and kneel on the bed. Waiting for my sex god to arrive, all sweat, and manly."


	16. Chapter 16 shot that ended the war

Chp 16 the shot that ended the war.

Escala Friday morning end of week two. One am.

E-pov.

 _I creep along the vertical air chamber ladder. Nine fucking floor. Leia is leading. We are penetrating Escala vaunted security. Once we have Mia, Christian will call off his dogs, give back my money, and let me escape. Or Leia gets to play with little air head. The air vent into the condo is small. Easy for Lei, hard for me._

 _The weeks have been unkind, I've lost a lot of weight, my hair gone, fucking lice. My face is mismatch of wrinkles and stiffness. All that pain of Botox, and surgeries for nothing. My world destroyed by a fucking midlevel accountant checking my books. Christian didn't even know. Linc had to jump early, before I could move more asset. He was planning Christian demise more than a year in advance. Reynard, or correctly Simon Steiner, son of Linc Slaver in Qatar._

 _Now, the network is gone. The blackmail used up. My money frozen. My prodigies jail, dead, or missing. My last perfect creation, Lawrence got bored and blew it. Fucking bounty hunter. Four got close, but were slow, now dead. The last of their money, and weapons should serve me._

"how much farther?"

"quiet, sound travel in here, two more floors"

 _I hold the gun low. Creeping on all fours toward the master suite must avoid camera. My old condo, when my new house was being retrofitted, Christian couldn't do enough for me, then._

Lei is working her way toward the front door to ambush the bodyguards. I easy open the door. The bed is moving. Little Mia has a bed buddy. I creep up a nappy black head is on the pillow. I raise the gun, pull the trigger, brain splatters across the room on to the window. Mia head pops out from under the blanket. She dives for the pillow. Ogh, this is not Mia. I shoot, miss, I shoot again she hit. BANG I spin around hitting the floor. I pass out. Lei is dragging me to the bathroom. I've been shot in the hip. I can't stand. Lei is frantic. I hear people rushing into the bedroom. I can cut a deal. Christian would want the files, name of all the product I shipped over sea, wouldn't give a rat ass about the imports.

I hear yell, to surrender. I smile, I can get out of this "I want to talk to Christian Grey, before I surrender. Get him on the phon_" BANG

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hamilton pov

The reaction team called; I rush from Christian penthouse down with my team. Working are way into the condo. We find Prescott dead in bed, dumb bitch screwing on the job. Tammy the double is down with a flesh wound to chest, another dumb bitch, probably lose the tit, defiantly lost the job. Blood trail to the bath room. Camera showed one perp, but I know their two. Directing my team to cover the bathroom and the hall, they might tunnel thru the wall to escape. "Lincoln give up now, your surrounded. I guarantee medical if you surrender."

Botox yells "I want to talk to Christian Grey, before I surrender. Get him on the phon" BANG! BANG! BANG.

Shit, quiet. "sneak a fiber camera into the room."

Great the alphabet has arrived. The feds, and state are arguing over jurisdiction, custody, and more political bullshit. I so love I retired to private service. No longer have to deal with that shit.

The camera shows two dead bodies. Botox on the toilet and other in the tub. Both head shots. I signal the team to move in.

Elaine Lincoln, and Lei Williams are dead. The war is over. I call Henderson; round up the last three Lincoln moles. Oliva Banderino: Christian assistant PA, state senator daughter, submissive pain freak. Carl Fink; name suits him, pedophile, Grey house legal department, charged with vetting employees. Veronica Wjomkoski; wife of FBI special agent in charge of Grey case Bob Wjomkoski, gambling addict and part time prostitute. Special Agent in Charge Wjomkoski is being sent to a desk in Cuba's, Guantánamo bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17 1st movement Mia war

Chp 17 the 1st movement Mia war

Gab-pov:

The war is over. Now the reconciliation. I sit in my hotel suite sipping Raki (Turkish ouzo), my old life, my dead first husband favorite drink of pain. The man that should have been James father. The keeper of my heart. Lost forever in a burning plane in a barren desert. The old life. Gabriel Trieste stop waxing about the past. Start living the future. I strait up and dump the drink in the sink. I am strong, my son needs me to be strong. I will make his dream happen. I will shield him from the world. I only wish I could shield him from himself. Picking up my cell phone.

"Carrick, Gabriel here. I would like a schedule an appointment tomorrow. Yes, I know about that. You and I need a sit down to discuss the ramifications of want happen now to our two families. Yes. I am serious, and this is best face to face. No not at Grey Manor or your office. I think public, but private. No not Christian club either. There a restaurant down near the Ferris wheel, yes next to the Aquarium. 10am good. See you there."

James and Mia are flying back from Hawaii. I walk about the city, exploring my future home. Lost in the euphoria of possibilities. I run head into a solid wall. What is a wall doing in the middle of the sidewalk? It turns around, my god, a vengeful angel has landed in Seattle. Dark Brown hair, rugged angled face, ethereal, beautiful. I look into the darkest brown eyes, dead shark eyes. They lock me in place, a smile creeps into his face, the face old masters' dream of painting. "Hello" comes a deep and commanding voice, I can barely breathe has a hand takes mine, electric current surges thru me. I feel the wetness between my thighs, o god what a man.

"Hello, sorry I wasn't looking where_"

"No my fault, I'm lost, would you like to step inside, coffee or tea, my treat?"

I look at the little bistro. "yes, I would love a cup"

"I'm Sawyer, Thomas Sawyer from Virginia."

"Gabriel Trieste from New York"

Sitting we order coffee and some pastries.

"So we're both visitors here. What bring you out here Gabriel?" god the voice and my name, I may have to run to the bathroom. I watch his face, the eyes are intelligent, seasoned, a man's man, a warrior. I bit my lower lip. "I'm relocating here, to be with my son."

"Divorced? How old is your son, high school?"

"no, widowed. James is twenty-five. Our you married?"

"No, I never found the right woman to tame me."

"I think it'd like to try." Shit, what did I just say, great coming across as a wanton slut. Brilliant Gabe, just fucking brilliant.

"I would love for you to "try", Gabriel."

"Om, what brings you out here, to Seattle, I mean."

"My Cousin, my youngest uncle's boy been having some job issues. I was free so I came out to help him out"

"what do you do?"

"I'm a jack of several trade, sadly master of none. Mostly odd jobs."

"Thomas, don't lie to me, every lie to me. Your wrist tattoo is Guerre Sancerre Sang Liberate (the blood wine to liberate the oppressed), the scar behind your ear is from a fragmentation bomb, and you scream security, military Special operations. So be honest, or I leave."

"Who are you? Looking like a hot ex-model trophy wife. But see and know too much special knowledge. Now! Who are you?" anger, threating, verge of something bad. I feel several shift in the room. My security and his security. Shit we both realized it together.

"Let's start over. I'm Gabriel Trieste, wife of the late Lewis Coppersyth, my son James is head of Black hole enterprise Inc. Before in a different and lost live, I did time is AIA and NSA." I indicate him with my hand.

"Thomas Sawyer, retired Lt. Colonel SOG. Recently with DOD & AIA as a consultant. I specialize in electronic security and warfare. Single, never married, no kids."

Well, Thomas I am pleased to meet you. I notice we both have security, I suggest we let the team heads arrange thing, while we retire to my hotel suite in the Fairmont. I have an over whelming need to ravage you."

"Well, my lady. I will always be at your command. Waiter! Check." We leave arm in arm, the first man in my bed in nearly twenty years. I can't believe I'm bi what will the girls think. Fuck'um, Tom is hot and I feel connected, the future is getting brighter, every second.


	18. Chapter 18 Anna meltdown

Chp 18 Anna Meltdown.

I wander the rocky beach and coves of our getaway estate. I am battered by the deep emotions of my existence. The world is turning bright as I turn dark. Chris is unsure of my moody these past two days. The fading light of the straits becks me into the waves to never turn back, till death takes me. I long for the end, any end to the pain and doubt I have.

I sit in the dark, leaning against a tree. Hidden from the world, the people. Trying to hidden from myself. How can Chris love me? Plain little Anna. I hear the snide remarks. The whispered hate. Plain girl. Gold digger. Florence night gale syndrome. I feel the weight of the world; I never dreamed crashing down, squeezing the air, drowning me. From that first waking moment in that crate. Listening to Reynolds scream and beg for his life, I have been on one emotional adrenaline rush. Now? Here? The end is crashing me to dust. I shake and give up.

Near midnight:

I can hear Christian screams in the dark. The begging for me to yell, be found. I am unable to do anything. I weep silently into the soft pine needles. I feel shattered into little insignificant pieces. The last vestiges of Anna the strong, the hero are gone.

Dawn:

I wake to the soft sound of the forest. The squirrel and lizards. The birds challenge the day in songs and chirps. I feel on the edge of a razor. Sanity vs reality. I know not which will take me. I stretch and yaw. I wander down to the beach. A seal sits staring at me. I stare back.

I don't know how long we stared. I don't know why. I feel the as if time has stopped and frozen us, just the two on this beach in the San Juan's. Suddenly she turns and bolt for the sea. I feel sane. I feel loved. I feel! I smile and yell into the wind. "I am Anna! Not hero. Not saint. Just Anna!" Dancing about the rocky cove, yelling and laughing like a loon. I am free. **CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!**

I spin. Sitting next to tree lost in the shadows rises a god. Christian, serious, and unreadable. Walks slowly to me. Takes me in his arms and holds me. I feel? I feel? I am? Perfect. I am loved and cherished. I am complete right here and now. I look up into his grey eyes.

"How long?"

"I found you around one am. I have watched you since."

"Why didn't you?"

"You need to be alone. You need to be you"

"I must look crazy, insane?"

"No, you look happy and free. I'm sorry for putting so much on you. Everything!"

"Chris, I have loved you since I saw you being drag into that crate at WSU. I have loved you with all my heart. I just sorry I'm not better? Looking. Or sophisticated or worldly"

"Anastasia Steele you are better than any socially placed, shallow, fake, worldly debutante. You are kind, loyal, caring, and so damn beautiful. I am lucky that you picked me. Fuck up me. Fifty shades of fuckup me to love." **Kisses**

We wander our little closed world. Lost in quiet words and meaningful touches. I feel pulled from the razor into reality. My reality. My small slice of heaven and hell. My lover, my friend, my Christian. Orcs swim nears the shore playing in their family group. I have my family, to add to. I finally belong, I am never alone every again.

 _t-pov:_

 _I have watched all night the terrible meltdown of Anna. From the shadows, I have guarded, protected and allowed her to find her own way. I nearly tackled her as she steps towards the water. I was sure she was suicidal. I listen as Christian searched and found her. The leather belt he bit thru so she wouldn't hear his pain and anguish, as she voiced, expelling all her fears, demon, and desires. I watch knowing that they must work out this drama. I turn, signaling Sawyer to watch over the lost couple._

 _I run back to the house and Gail's loving arms. She watched and held me at my walk along the razor's edge. My redemption from fall into darkness, my heart of darkness. I hug her and cry. No one is an island, no one is a rock. We all need someone, to believe. To love and be loved._


	19. Chapter 19 Mia burst bubble

Chp 19 Mia's burst bubble

The call, the war is over the battle has begun.

I walk into the bedroom, thru to the deck. Mia is sunning nude under the awing, a vision of exquisiteness innocents. I stare, afraid of the true, the bursting of our bubble. The damage of my lies. I walk to the rail, leaning down, I shake with the dread.

Soft hands and breast touch me. The embrace of love. I feel dirty with my betray. "please don't. I don't deserve this. I'm sorry Mia."

Softy kisses reign against my back has the arms tighten. As the words of care, love, and soothing balms to my wounded ego. "You are always worthy of me. I'm sorry I'm not enough for you." What?

I turn in the embrace, kissing her, lifting her to place gently on the bed. I bury myself in her warmth, and love. Maybe for the last time. Afterwards I hold her, as tears walk down my cheek.

Several hours later:

"Mia the nightmare is over. Botox is dead. The plane will take you home tonight."

"James, I am not leaving."

"Mia, your family needs you. You have a life, go home."

"James you are my life. I am not a child, not your little sister, don't try to treat me like one. Where you go I go."

"Little one, I don't what you to have the choose between me and your family."

"Breaker if I have to choose. Then it's you. Or our you forgetting last Wednesday. Husband!"

"Aright, but after I tell all. If you feel different I will let you go no question, ask."

"Ok, spill James."

"alright, I was born to a crack whore, taken into foster care shortly after my first birthday. I was adopted a six month later. She died when I was two. My adopted mother is the most perfect woman, smart, funny, caring, tough, and dedicated to me.

My mother was forced to remarry when I was five. Lewis wasn't a bad guy. Just thirty years her senior. I was tutored and raised to be his son. Martial arts, military training, business classes. Other kids did summer camps. I spent mine is paramilitary course, combat. I was fourteen the first time he sent me to combat. Killed my first enemy at fourteen.

I had private tutors, I start college at fifteen. Graduated with a MBA at twenty. I worked in the family (security and weapons) death merchant company till he died two years ago. He broke up and disbanded the company. Leaving me everything. I started a new company.

If you what to leave I understand?"

"No, James continue please."

"At the will. He left me several surprise. The breakup of the company, the chance to start anew. A detailed genealogy of my birth family. My father. A wasted French mercenary named Rourke DeMatel, who died before I was one. The son of an American ex-pate, who join the legion to escape American prison. DeMatel was hiding in America working South America contracts, drug lord work. He like to beat and rape whores and fixated on one in Detroit. She gave him two sons. My brother and me. I have an older brother. I want desperately to connect with.

I was working on this when you came into my life and wrecked my plans. O little one; you have me caught between heaven and hell."

"So you started a new company, what does your mother think of this quest for your brother."

"Well, the company is very successful, so your fashion and shoe addictions are safe. The reconnect with my brother, well Mom was against it, at first and then I met you and now she's hundred percent behind me."

"Well, you given me a lot of information without a lot of information. Husband." Shit that angel face hides a world class intellect. I have to remember she is not the public persona fashion crazy air head Mia Grey"

"I want you know, I did not arrange or interfere with you and my mother."

"your mother? When will I meet her, will she like me. Will I be good enough?"

"Ogh, Mia you already met her. She loves you. "You're her perfect daughter in law.""

"only one person has said that to me. Gabriel? Gabriel is your mother. Our new neighbor is your mother. OMG your mother is mom's new best friend. James this is perfect. I mean she and mom, Anna, Kate, and even Gail are best buddies. Wait that makes you CEO of Black hole, you're a BILLIONAIRE! I am so pathetic; I can see the tabloids Air head marries brother's clone. Uagh I wish I was Anna."

"why Anna?"

"Silly, everyone knows Anna smart, confident, her own person. The Tabloids can't say she an air head, or silly little girl. She a hero, and tough. I'm air head and weak." She pouts.

"My silly little girl. You are smart, funny, and accomplished chef and bakery. You have hidden behind the public air head bullshit too long. It's time to emerge as the butterfly you are Mrs. Alexander Logan James Coppersyth."

"Mrs. Alexander Logan James Coppersyth; I like the name. Mrs. Amelia Theresa Coppersyth. I love it."

"I was thinking of changing it. Taking my brother name. his family is really cool and together. Mom mentioned that she would be happy if I changed it."

"DeMatel, I don't think so. It seems tainted."

"Well it wouldn't be DeMatel, but his adopted family name. He was adopted at four after his mother died, I was two, and already adopted. He suffered terrible abuse, torture. His new family toke him in even thought he had nightmares and behavior problems. He grew up, kind of fuck up, fifty shades of fuck up, but he's a good man trying to be a better man."

"God, that sounds like Christian, we could meet him; see about a slow introduction. I'm sure if his family is cool, they would support us."

"I'm not sure, I complicated the issue by falling in love and marring his sister."

"What you were married before. Are you still married?"

"No! **you are my one and only wife!** Amelia Grey. You are my brothers little sister! I'm Christian little brother!"

"Your Christian brother. Ella second son. OMG why didn't you tell me. No! stop walk away James. I said now BREAKER! I need time and space to think." She walks out the door and down the beach. Security shadows her. Even here in my secure compound by the sea.


	20. Chapter 20 2nd movement Mia war

Chp20 the 2nd movement Mia war

Seattle waterfront near Pike Market. Next to the Ferris wheel.

"Well Gabriel, you called this meeting." Were in the banquet room of a tourist trap next to the Ferris wheel. I watched Carrick enter slow, unsure. After the last few months, the Grey's are paranoid. Security is at the door. Carrick is un-happy losing his cell phone.

"Please sit I order beer and appetizers."

"I prefer to get this over. But thank you for the thought."

"Sit down Carrick, I prefer to not have to pick you off of the floor." He final sits. I sip my beer.

"About Mia stalker. I would like to apologies for lying to you and Grace. First I did not mean any harm or malice."

"What do you know about Mia **stalker**?"

"Well stalker is probably the wrong word. More correct would be boyfriend."

"Gabriel quit circling and state the facts"

"Always to the point Carrick, fine. Mia boyfriend in my son."

"Your son, the CEO of Black hole. The billionaire Alexander Coppersyth. Killer Coppersyth the mercenary. Lewis's trained assassin. **Their relationship is over**. I will move to shift your legal needs in the state to another firm. If your son comes near my daughter, I will end him. Do you understand" rise he moves to leave.

"Sit down Grey! You will sit. There is nothing wrong with my son having a relationship with Mia. A you had better get used to it." I seethe, I will not let anyone downgrade my son.

Reseated Carrick fume " **you keep him away from Mia!"**

"That is impossible Carrick, because she's been with him for the last two weeks."

"In Mexico, how Hamilton personal approved of the staff and location?"

"Well, yes he did. Thru West-core Security. Which my son owns. Which means Mia has never step foot in Mexico. That she is twenty-one-year-old and can and will make her own decisions. They both want this relationship. And demanding they quit, is guarantee to have them leave our lives." I will not bend; I will not lose my son.

"If he was honest, why hide from us, with the names, and staying in the shadows?" I must dare to be bold and steel myself for the worst.

"Because Carrick! When Lewis died he gave James a packet about his birth parents, and his family. James discovered he had a brother. He decided to try for a relationship with his brother. The last few months have accelerated that quest." I pause sip my beer. I hope the next sentence doesn't start another war. Carrick is trying to think about what I just said. Here goes the coup-de-grade.

"James was just two, I had already adopted him, when his birth mother died. She was a crack addict, she kept her eldest son. He suffered greatly at her pimp's hands. He was adopted by a really great couple. Despite his issues, he has become a really successful and great guy. When James found out two year ago. He started efforts to meet his brother, social and then personal, to ease the transition. But circumstance alter his plans. Along the way, he met and fell in love with his brothers adopted sister."

I let this sink in. Carrick is processing. He is getting to the last line. The emotions playing across his face are terrifying. I sip my beer. Carrick suddenly grab his beer and chugs it down. I refill his glass from the pitcher.

"Alexander I mean James has proof of the families' bond, legal evidence, not just here say."

"Lewis changed his name when he adopts him to Alexander Logan. I made him keep the name he was born with James. I still think of him as my James. From the Moment in that Detroit hospital, when I held him. He is and all ways be my James! My son." I lose track as I remember the child. My first moment with my son.

"The Evidence?"

"James has three independent DNA results. All show Christian has his brother. Here are copies, you can look but not keep, sorry" I hand him the DNA papers. I look out across the Sound. I wish to be anywhere but here. I think of the last nights in my suite, Tom's arms wrap around me.

"Aright the proof is here, how do we proceed. The relationship with Mia is going to be rough. Elliot and Christian are very protective of her. I'm not sure how Grace will react. I believe the real powers in this problem will be the girls. Anna and Kate have the boys wrap around their fingers. They are solid friend with Mia."

"I believe your right Carrick. But Christian and James will have to work out a relationship, good or bad. They really are two peas in a pod."

"This is the reason for the moving of Black hole out here. The house next door. All designed to ingrate you both into the family?" oh the Carrick attack. I was waiting for the crucible to fill.

"yes, the moving of Black hole out here. The house was a happy circumstance; I did not plan on in grating into your family. You all welcomed me in with open arms. The house that Elliot is remodeling and Mia design and is decorating is her's a James house. Not mine. An I hope that Christian and James can form some bond. I know James longs for family."

"Yes. We did welcome you in. I have never seen Grace so happy. After Elaine betrayal, I know she reviewed and double check all her friends, and found many of them fair-weather and false. She really views you as a new beginning, a chance to make real friends and relationships. We will have to tell her together. I hope she won't be hurt by this."

"Yes. I truly dread harming are budding friendship. I think the sooner would be better, before they return. And the situation gets heated."

"I will call Grace to meet us here. She doing paperwork at the hospital right now."

"Yes that a good idea. Should we order some food or wait for Grace? I have the room for the whole day."

Xxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21 Mia doubt

Chp 21 Mia doubt

Beach Hawaii near dusk

I've sat here in this spot for hours, working out my fear, hates, insecurities. I am the sad little frighten girl. What is real, what is not. This spot on the beach. My spot, the place of maximum joy and unbridled happiness. Where three days ago I became James's wife, the spot of our vows, the kiss, the place where my happily ever after starts. I have doubts. Fears. I think I understand, but the doubt creeps into me. Leaving me cold in the last heat of the day.

I feel a hand in my Hair. Looking up, it's Leni. Strong proud Leni. She kneels next to me taking me in her arms. "Tell me your trouble little Kaikuahine Kekoe. Let your aunty help you."

"I don't know if James is real, or I'm simple a means to Christian. Does he love me or is it just wanting what Christian has? I fear it's not real. That everything is a lie. That I am the stupid little air heads everyone expects."

"Bullshit, I've know that boy since he came here at fourteen after Lewis sent him to war. A fourteen-year-old boy in combat, killing. I watched him struggle with what he had become. A warrior, a Kekoe. The darkness overtaking his heart and soul. The pain in Gabe's heart because she couldn't save him from himself. No little one, you are the light that has driven the darkness away."

"But he's so secret, hiding important things from me. Why?"

"Little Kaikuahine Kekoe, you do not see yourself. How important you are to your family. Why do you think the Witch tried several times to get to you? You are the most important thing in your family, the Achilles heel, they will give everything to get you back.

James hiding his name, you could not give information you don't have. He would be free to operate, the hunter, the killer, Kekoe unknown to your enemies. He has shadowed you since he first met you in the Hospital after the kidnapping. You are his most important thing; he would give everything even his life for you. _**I remember the Guy in the hall, I thought another CPO. Staring at me, intense. But I was too caught up in the problems of Christian, Anna, Kate, and my parents. Elliot and I were run ragged trying to keep everyone together. But I dreamed of him for weeks.**_

You are the first girl he has every brought here. The first girl he loved and wanted more. The first girl he ever feared losing. The girl his mother approved. Who's' happiness is his sole reason for living. You are the girl he married, not that public fake air head, your crying about. You just you Mia Coppersyth."

"I know, I would give everything for him, even my life. I just don't see why I'm important, I'm just Mia the air head, the fashionista, the flake. Everyone will tell you I'm just useless." I cry, the world of doubt wash over me like a wave across the breakers.

"You are not that girl. You are strong, smart, caring. You love deep and pure. Know little Kaikuahine Kekoe tell me. Did you not graduate high school at 17 with a 4.o GPA, Culinary school Bachelor degree at twenty with 3.95GPA, Honor student at that Paris Culinary Academy last year, six months early. You dropped everything to help your brother. To help your parents. You formed bonds with Anna's Ray, Kates family, even Christian employees. _**Spelling Ray, so he could get some food, a shower. Holding him while he cried. Keeping Emanon and Cate stable, while useless Ethan chased nurse. Watching the power of a simple name have on someone. I knew than that Christian and Anna would always be together. I spelled Ray, Taylor toke him for food, and shower. Anna had a nightmare, her blood pressure spiked. The Nurse and doctors were frantic. I lean down in the chaos and "Christian loves you" her pressure drop immediately. Christian shaking, crying, uncontrollable in the rehab, "Anna needs you to get better" The shaking and crying stop; he's looking at me. I hug him letting him feel my love "I must get better for Anna, you, family" he repeats over and over.**_ You are the glue of your family. _**Holding my mother after her so called friend left after Christian was moved to Rehab, the bitches' snide remarks and hurtful words. "I guess you're not that good of a mother, poor Christian turning to SM, well I don't think you'll have the money for charity work next year, what with Christian company failing, you know do his perversion." Screw those bitches' we find new friends, new people to socialize with.**_ The Witch made you target number two after Anna, why because Christian would get everything for you. Did you not listen when Hamilton said you were the only accessible target? That is why the witch when after you. With that evil doctor, with those perverts. You little Kaikuahine Kekoe are special."

"I never think of myself like that. I mean no one every takes me serious, not my parents, Elliot and especial Christian. I mean how can James see me like that. I'm just a flake!"

"little Kaikuahine Kekoe you are not a flake. The time for all this self-doubt is over. You are a wife. You are a loving daughter, and sister. Your families need you to heal them, to bring them together. You are little Kaikuahine Kekoe, little warrior sister. Now let's go get your man, before he destroys the gym. He's been punching the heavy bag till it broke and slam iron till his muscles buckle. Maybe you have him sleep with Maui on the beach tonight."

I laugh, real hard. Leni is a god sent. My Hawaii Aunty, makes me see the world and the things I must do to make my future golden. "Ok, let's go get James before he's too exhausted to pleasure his wifey" I giggle as Leni strong arm supports me down the beach to the house. "Tell Maui where not leaving till Tuesday, and May that dinner will be around eight."

I see Christian? I walk closer. It James, copper hair James. James is sweat soaked standing locked on the patio, waiting, dreading. I can clearly see the emotion fleeting across his face. I walk up. Take his hand and kiss his palm. I then leap into his arms wrapping my arms and legs around him kissing his lips biting his ears, ravaging the negative emotion and fear from us both. Smothering them with love, unbridled love, and soul wrenching passion. I am wife hear me roar. "take me to shower, then bed. We aren't leaving till Tuesday"


	22. Chapter 22 final movement of Mia war

Chp 22 final movement Mia war

James pov

Washington DC 18month earlier

 _Fucking bombshell Lewis. I sit staring at the file of one Christian Grey. My DNA reports are in, background, even Govt. intel. I know secrets and skeletons he didn't even know he had. He's a sex freak, S &M. All the victims' look like Ella. Shit what do I do? Mom's no help she thinks I should let it go. But I can't. I have a brother, fucked up brother, but a brother. I can't help. I want. I want my brother. I need to find a connection. I just can't buzz into Seattle and walk up a hug him. I need to maneuver._

 _I will begin by opening an office in Seattle, quietly. Push into the social scene. He's very limited. His parent's charity, Coping Together. Yea, introduction social, then private. I have already moved asset into the area. Maybe his family can also provide inroads into his small world. I will need to shadow. One look at me with long hair and everyone will know. I can see the family resemblance. No matter what, which way he goes. I'm staying close. I feel this hole in my heart. I want my brother._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _THURSDAY KIDNAPPING DAY 1 1600EST_

 _WASHINGTON DC_

Ring, ring, ring,

" _yes."_

" _There's been an incident. The primary has been kidnapped. 4hour lag. Grey people are going insane. Inside job. Two CPO are missing. Four WSU employees dead. No ransom, no message."_

" _Taylor, Carrick?"_

" _They were both neutralized. Taylor daughter and his right hand. Carrick was attacked outside court. Dr. was sent wild goose chase about an abused kid. Everyone was out of place, even us. No excuse sir."_

" _Move everyone on alert. Move assets into the area. Push all information pipes. I want Christian Grey found alive or the enemies' heads on my desk." Shit I am seriously pushing my control. I will kill these people, slow and brutal._

" _Aramis get the jet up Vancouver Canada, with vehicles to Seattle; infiltrate & black op's all the way. Put Alpha and Delta on board. And move four teams into the Washington state. Four corners the state. I want asset at all egress points. Have Mr. West call me with the hour. (he knows Welch, Christian security chief)" I going to the gym, I need to burn off this hate; "wage war as cold emotionless business" was Lewis motto. With family on the line I prefer the Irish: passion to all things, especial wars and vendettas._

 _Hawaii present day_

 _I watch Mia stress down the beach. The true may save me or destroy me. I sulk. I remember the first time I saw here. In the hospital rushing around helping everyone else. Stolen moments of self-doubt and worry hidden from the family. I watched as she cried and wept alone. Selfless. I wanted, damn needed to hold her. But I couldn't. now I have the same impotence. I need to give her space to work out my fuck up world. I watch the wind blow thru her hair. The sun kissing her check. The world hangs in the balance. My world hangs in the hands of Amelia. My wife of three days. I stare out across the waves and breakers of the bay. Lost in fear and hope. I wonder how mom's doing. She has the easy part. No worries or doubts. I envy her right now._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle afternoon near Ferris wheel.

g-pov.

The mysterious meeting between Cary and Gabe. Now I been summoned. I worry, so much worry. I thought with Ellaine death, the worry would lessen. But Mia not coming home for several days. Elliot and Kate won't be back till Monday night and Anna and Christian till Tuesday morning has kept me stressed and agitated, did the bitch break up my family everyone is so isolated.

The pre-kidnapping family seems gone. I just started to trust Gabe, so like me. Professional woman, adopted mother, troublesome son, and great friend always ready to listen, let me wallow in pity, then jerk me on to my feet, dust me off and encourage me to move forward. I had forgotten what true friends are like.

I enter the Tourist restaurant, a CPO, Howard I think his name is, directs me to a private room. Cary and Gabe are watching a soccer game on TV. Cary rise as I enter, always the gentleman. Gabe rise and hugs me, hard, and clinging. This is bad, I can feel the tension.

"Please sit dear, would you like a drink." Cary says.

"Yes double Vodka Martina please" I need the liquid courage. This must be bad, very bad. Cary is circling around the issue.

"Would you like some food? We just reordered appetizers." Cary says

"No, maybe later." Please just get on with the issue.

"Grace we have several things to cover. I want you to know that we, Gabe and I have hashed and rehashed the pro and cons. And that we don't see any other course." Cary says.

"Grace, I want to apologize for having mislead you, I didn't do It with malic or hate, or to hurt you. I really value our friendship. I hope you can forgive me and we can move on." Gabe says. What does she mean, lied to me, mislead me, o god is she trying to steal Cary from me? I thought you were a true friend, now you tell me you played me. I hold back the tears.

"please just get on with it"

"Mia _" Cary starts.

"Mia mysterious boyfriend is my son James" Gabe states forceful, Cary looks thankful and pained.

"Mia stalker, sorry correction; the man who toke her virginity is your son James. Billionaire CEO of Black Hole Inc... The man who doesn't have the courage to introduce himself to her parent! To stand up and be counted in this war! To to! Uagh how long have you know, Gabe, I thought you were my friend." Tear run down my cheek, Cary tries to help, hold me but I push him away.

"Since taking her to the coast, a she gifted him with her virginity. Since he told me he was in love with the perfect girl from a prefect family. He was a major part of the war, Grace, ask Hamilton. His stayed in the shadows so no one could infiltrate his group. He outed the Doctor, backup Ray's crews. And taking her to the coast because the Evil Doctor was trying to get to her and you. Remember you and Carrick skipping to that B&B in Forks, while James had Mia hidden less than twenty miles away on the Coast.

An if thing had been different you would have met him at the Coping Together Ball. But the war meant he had to stay in the shadows. You don't know how much pain it causes him to not be able to hold Mia every night. Shield her in his arms. Be the strong male, to stand between her and evil. Having to let other protect her. To stay in the shadows only getting stolen moments and fleeting kisses. So don't get on some high horse about what he did or didn't do in the war." Gabe quietly, forceful, deadly serious voices.

She really unloaded on me, fuck she right. The bitch infiltrated Christian, us, even the fucking FBI. I could see the change in Mia, the public spoiled brat, is being replaced with the real girl. The girl's so much more Anna than Lily. More Kate than Rebecca. The good girl, smart, talented. My Mia.

"I'm sorry Gabe, I known your son must be a good man, Mia wouldn't have picked him. I just can't take anymore drama. I want my family back. I want my well-ordered life back."

"Gracie, you are an incredible woman, mother, and wife. Your family is not splintering, it's growing. You have two wonderful daughters in laws to be. And in my own opinion a really fantastic future son-in-law. You have the love of your life husband. And I, if you still want me, friend and future sister." Gabe holds my hand and tells me. I can feel a know she truthful and sincere.

"She right Gracie the kids aren't leaving us. Where augmenting and extending the Family. Ray is coming up this weekend. Your parents as well. So we'll met James. And Mia can decide herself." Cary hugs me.

"Well she been away for two weeks, will they still have a relationship?" Gabe and Cary look at me with horror.

"Gracie, they been together the whole two weeks in Hawaii. No one knew, not us, or Hamilton. Or even Gabe till last night." Cary says

"No Mexico casa, I could kill you all right now. But it's water under the bridge. Let's order some food, a work out a join strategy for the new Romeo and Juliet in the family."

"Gracie, there more. The reason why James was moving out here, why he met Mia, I mean how he met her. We have to keep an open mind. Grace you have to let everyone workout their own solution. Gracie no mom bear, going off. You have to trust me." Cary says taking me in his arms, dragging me on to his lap. Seldom does he do so public display of affection, or possession's. The first part must have been the good news.

"Grace, my son James was just two, I had already adopted him six months earlier, when his birth mother died. She was a crack addict; she's kept her eldest son who was four. He suffered greatly at her pimp's hands. He was adopted, despite physical and mental issues. He grew up successful and a great guy. When Lewis died he left James a packet about his brother, including DNA match. For the last 2 years, he's started efforts to meet his brother, socially and then personal, to ease the transition. His plans had to alter, when he found out his brother had been injured and was being hunted. Unexpected, he met and fell in love with your daughter." Gabe quietly speaks

"Gabe I don't understand, I mean I can relate, Christian had a similar early childhood, but _"

" **Grace, it's not a similar story. It's the same one! ELLA! had two sons, by the same man. Christian is Jame's older brother. The DNA match was done three time. They are brothers. And now we have not only the James & Mia. We have the Christian & James problem. I want them to be brothers, but they're both so alike. And Mia relationship with both. It's gone test the very foundation of both families"** Gabe yell.

She unable to contain the nerves and stress. The door open and a rugged man enters taking Gabe in his arms. I see the love in his eyes. We sit at the table. I in Cary lap. Gabe in her man's lap. We both let the emotions flood out unchecked, till we are simple exhausted females, two mother's stressed beyond are endurance, we simple cling to our man. The light of the Ferris wheel brightens the moonless night. Time slips away, Till dawn twilight heralds the new day _. I remember my son fragile, shock, a dirty patch of blue blanket. Grey eyes staring unseeing. My lost boy. Now a brother? How will Elliot take the news? How will Mia love for James effect the mix. I don't know?_

"The girls will decide, Gracie, the girls will make the boys heel." Gabe weakly whispers. She right Anna, Kate, and Mia will decide. The boys will follow. We fragile creature, mother's, we have at some point let our sons go to hopeful strong loving women. The cycle must be renewed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23 starting home

Chp 23 the start home

Hawaii: Monday afternoon

Mia-pov

"So your copper hair, not black uh?"

"Yes, I dyed it."

"I thought you were Christian from a distance. I can believe you to are brothers."

"Ya. I always wore my hair short, buzz cut. But that stands out too much in Seattle, Grunge-Ville. So I dyed it original brown, then I met you. an change to black. Sorry?"

"Well, I kind of like it copper. I always like Christian hair. Yours doesn't seem mess like his?"

"Well, I don't run my hand thru it when I'm stressed. I chew my lip. Just like you're doing right now."

"I know I love to bite your lip when you do that. Like right now!" I move swiftly claiming his mouth, his tongue, his lip. We make out for hours. Till the sun splits the day, lunch is ready.

"let's eat. Food James. I need strength for this afternoon. Our last day in Paradise." We strait and cleanup are cloths. Taking his arm, draping it around me we descend to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early Tuesday morning. C-pov

We board the sea plane for the ride to Seattle. Anna is a boisterous ball of energy. The War is over. The future is getting brighter by the minute. Last night we talked. I told her everything. She held me in her arms while I weep like a baby.

I was surprised at how calm? She tokes the news of why I whip brown hair girls. Why I hated my birth mother. How I couldn't accept my families unconditional love. She healed me. I wish the nagging doubt that I am missing something, I always feel when I'm the happies and content. The plane is landing.

Hour later we descend into the Sound. Seattle creeps into view. A golden city in the midmorning light. Washed clean by last night's rain. We land at the seaplane terminal. After customs we motor to Escala. We are home. I sweep Anna bride style into our home, well our temporary home. I have bought a beautiful house looking across the sound. A family house. I had tried to buy the one next to Grey Manor, but Gabriel wouldn't sell. I like her. She is so like Mom.

I lay in bed staring at the beautiful creature sleeping next to me. The soft curls, the sweet scents. The perfect little snores. The Angel who saved me. Who keeps me safe and sane every day. I trace the soft skin and magical lines along her breast, down her hips, spreading across her thigh to her sweet garden of delights, the apex of her sex. The world. I slowly move and insert and tease. I feel a soft hand caress my balls and the other tease my shaft. I look into eyes blue. We are lost in the play, have to hurry mom wants us for dinner at 7 this night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24 starting home partII

Chp 24 start home 2

James-pov.

The fly was long. We cling to each other, knowing the close to home the closer to the storm. The mile club membership attained. The executive jets bedroom well used, must increase the sound proofing, as sex become are coping mechanism. I hold my love in my arms, stare out the window at the grey and blues of life from fifteen thousand feet.

The land fast approaches. The skyline of Tacoma as we make are approach. The world shrinks as we disembark. Tobia and Mary wait with my booster security team. Fiskhume my security head is grim. I know the world hangs on the razor edge of humanity.

The car whisks us north to Grey Manor. I read the brief, hand it to Mia. We are a team. We are a team. I mantra in my head. I feel her eyes locked on my face. I turn. She cups my cheek and caress my scar. I feel relaxed, calm, loved.

The Gate approaches, now or never. The words hang on my tongue to flee. They never are heard, for a hand grasp my, rising it to her lips, my fate is sealed with the tender kiss against my knuckles.

We step out of the vehicles the security moves to where the rest await, behind the garage. Hamilton wait on the stoop. Fiskhume will follow me. Only one security per group allowed. I see the shock on Hamilton face as I step into the light. I know my look will shock everyone. I know Christian will explode. I brace myself for the battle. "James, there are no guns, knives, weapons or enemies. Only family, you must rely on me, to stand my ground. We are a team. Husband". We enter the arena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25 battle of grey manor

Chp 25 the battle of Grey Manor

Grey Manor h-hour

t-pov

The family is spread across the great room. Carrick and Gracie sit on the couch with Thomas and Gabriel. The mothers' hold hands as the tension builds. Anna has Christian pinned on the loveseat. Her legs across his lap. His hand entwined with hers. Elliot and Kate are arguing quietly near the fire place. They been at since they arrived. Hamilton has several times had to separate them. Strangle Grace or Carrick haven't risen to stop or moderate them. They are stuck on the couch. Awaiting the last child to arrive. Hamilton has told me I cannot interfere, only keep Christian from physical harm. Sawyers uncle is dating Gabriel. He knows something but wouldn't spill.

I feel Gail on my back caressing my spine. "Stay Calm Jason, something is going on with Gabriel and Grace, I can feel the tension." She whispers. Sawyer enters and takes his place near Gail at the door to kitchen. He's here for his uncle not me, I don't like it.

I see movement near the entry. Hamilton enters. "Alright everyone will hold their place. Mia and boyfriend have arrived." Boyfriend, last I heard he was a stalker. Christian is a tense, caged tiger. Anna is not letting go. He glares are her she smiles and blows him a kiss. He stops struggling. He turns towards the door as I do.

Holy mother! fucking! shit! Christian's Clone just walked in on Mia arm. I look at the parents. Grace is lost in thought, Gabriel looks overwhelming paternal pride and love. Carrick is open mouth as Elliot is so shaken he sit down on the floor with a thud.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet James Coppersyth. Christian younger brother. An my new husband." Mia sings in a clear and loud voice. The room is stuck in hush stunned silence. Till Anna leaps up from the loveseat and drags Christian over to the couple.

"Mia! James! I'm so happy for you both. I can't wait to see the Pictures. Did you get married on the beach in the sunset. Oh Kate come over. Mia is married. Christian hug your sister and greet your brother." Christian hugs Mia and stand staring, wrong glaring that Christian Grey death stare. James shrugs it off, smiling a wolfish grin. "Big brother, I love you. An I've done combat; the stare won't work on me. So please hug me, so Mia will be happy."

 _Anna, strong caring thoughtful Anna. This family needs her. I need her, a daughter, an older Sofia, I want my daughter to be like Anna. I couldn't picture her any other way. Sofia loves her, big sister. Gail sees her as an adopted daughter. Hell I see her as my adopted daughter. And Christian my son. A son who overcame his dark BDSM shit to be the great guy he is now. I knew he could become. I glance Gail has happy tears. I have to smile. Sawyer is smiling too. I see Coppersyth man looking at his watch, trying to hide a grin. We have people we care about. An extend family. Despite it all Carrick and Grace raised a great family. I have to call Ray and thank him again for the gift of Anna. She has transformed a good family into a great family. I am glad I drank the cool-aide, Anna the giving. Anna the good._

"You're really Christian little brother?" Elliot ask.

"Yes, I'm grump's little brother. I guess that would make me kind of your little brother too." Elliot bear hugs him. "We're still gone talk about you marrying little brat here. But welcome into the family."

Christian moves to shake his hand, but James hauls him into a hug. Christian is suddenly lost in pain, in horror. I move forward as does an another CPOs', James I think. Sawyer moves a well. Has Christian moan in agony, "I remember, Ella, the going to the hospital, Pregnant, then she wasn't." he shudders and clings to James who holds him, moving him to the love seat as Anna takes Christian into her loving arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sit holding Gabe's hand. Cary holds me tight against his side. His arm around me the other holding caressing my other hand. The minute tick by like hours as we wait. Wait for Mia and James. I can feel the anguish from Cary and Gabe. I must be strong, I must be strong, calm! Fuck this I can't be either. I lean on Cary as Gabe leans on Thomas. I like him so like Cary, but with a more animal vibe, the military influence. I remember Cary having that from Korea in are early days.

I know he is worried, always worries about being a good father, his dad is the poster child for bad husband, worse father, and failure as human being. That bastard saying "well, she can't have kids, divorce her, get a breeder, beside you can do better than frump, ambulance chasing, fridge bitch, beside you get half of her money." I was so proud when Cary decked him. The last we saw of him, till his funeral. Carrick was hurt by his mother's making out at the grave side with a boy just out of high school. God, how did Cary survive to be the great dad and husband he is.

I feel Gabe tighten her grip. I look up. Hamilton has entered the room. "Alright everyone will hold their place. Mia and boyfriend have arrived." O god, stay calm. Don't cry. I watch as they enter. My god, a younger Christian. The copper hair, the grey eyes, the tight fit body. Mia is trying to be bubble, but I see the tense uncertain girl. I glance at Gabe. She's full of pride and love. I turn back at see the brilliant young couple, love and contentment. My daughter the spoiled brat is gone. The woman. I knew. I raised is here. I see Christian is trying to contain, the uncontrollable. He wants to explode. But Anna, sweet god sent Anna is holding tight. No letting him go. Elliot is on the floor; how did that happen. Kate is leaning against the wall, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Everyone I would like you all to meet James Coppersyth. Christian younger brother. An my new husband." Mia sings in a clear and loud voice.

Married? Married? Married! Married! I look at Gabe. She looking at me. The surprise on her face. The uncertainty. I smile, "they got us good." "Yea, I didn't know." I feel Cary tense I grabbed him hard and kiss his neck. He wants to explode, to rage, to beat poor James. I refuse to let him. He calms I look up Anna has Christian by the hand hugging Mia and James, excited for her. Dragging the family into the light. I can never get over how so perfect an angel rose from the horrors of her mother and husband number three; to grace are lives. I see Mia shine in the force of will, tough as iron, no steel, yes flexible steel; petite brown haired Angel named Anna Steele, soon to be Anna Grey. Even Christian is forced to bent to her will. I see the confusion than pain, horror, I try to move but Gabe and Cary prevent me.

"I remember, Ella, the going to the hospital, Pregnant, then she wasn't." he shudders and clings to James who holds him. James moves him to the love seat. Anna takes Christian into her loving arms, has he weeps.

The piece that always prevented him from total happiness and peace. That piece, James, his brother. Is now and forever in his life. I see Anna stroking his chest whispering words; I know of love, caring kindness, healing my boy. I feel Gabe's hand on my cheek. "We raise some tough, stubborn boys, but we raised them loving, caring good men and proud son's, didn't we Gracie." Yes, we did I nod. Has Cary kisses my lips. I stare about the room. My family! No. Our Families. Our growing larger extended family. I suddenly feel empty, the thought I played with since the incident. I will tell Cary. I want more. I need more. I did a damn good job the first time around. I know I can do better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

carrick pov.

I sit lost in evil thoughts. I will not allow anyone to hurt my family. I will not allow this boy to destroy us. I will not bend. I glance at Gabe and Thomas. He glares at me. What the fuck. I turn inward. The conversation earlier.

" _Carrick, stop. It's not your place to dictate what and how your wife and daughter live their lives."_

" _Yes, it fucking is, so butt out. I will protect my family!" SNAP, what the BANG, fuck THUD. Why am I on the floor._

" _Every time you act like an ass, or threaten the peace and happiness of the family. Carrick I will kick your ass. Do you feel me!"_

 _I get up from the floor. Set my feet and slug him, shit he just shrugged It off. He grins. BANG! SLAP! THUD. Cold water splashes my face. I groan. I see the ceiling again. Fuck he good. I struggle to my feet._

" _We can do this all fucking DAY! Carrick till you see sense. I mean really do you want to lose your daughter over a person you haven't even met or tried to know."_

" _your right, I can't kick your ass. But I don't have to like this boy."_

" _Carrick, relax, let the women sort this out. If they need us. They will call us. Now about that rod and reel and possibly fish for lunch." Yea, fish for lunch. James Coppersyth for dinner._

I feel Gracie tense. Hamilton has entered the room. "Alright everyone will hold their place. Mia and boyfriend have arrived."

I tighten Gracie to me. I am rock. I am a rock. My family is everything. I see Mia, my perfect daughter, spoiled and whatever, but the perfect angel. I see more than the rest. Mia has always bent or molded herself into what other need. The girl-girl for Gracie, the daughter she can gossip, spa, and shop, and be loving needy daughter Gracie craves. The needy, always happy little sister to Christian, someone to take care of, to doth on, to hold him, when no else could. Till Anna that is. than Elliot, Mia's the perfect co-conspirator, and or victim to his jokes, and pranks. Little sister to hold, tease and always protect.

A then my Mia. The daughter, smart, caring, self-contained behind the spoiled rich girl persona. The daughter who calls and bring snacks just because. The Girl who everyone loves, who know all my coworkers and employees' names and like and dislikes. I can remember Harrison, my mentor, laughing at me bemoaning Mia shopping spree. "Carrick my boy, you see the bill, look at the girl." I looked at both for the first time. Half of the cloth she bought weren't in her sizes, or even sex. I followed her next time. She left the store and visited several shelters, and halfway house. I realized she was shopping not just for herself but for other, less fortunate. She volunteered in soup kitchens and women shelters. The spoiled trust fund kid I thought she was becoming. Wasn't real. She had become her mother, Gracie, the kind caring, loving, and giving person; I always wished for. I now see the woman.

I look outward, my god Christian twin. The eyes. The face. The total commitment to Mia, the incredible love oozing out from him, correction them. I know I was wrong. I will make this right. Thomas was so right. I will not lose my daughter. I will not make the same mistake I made with Christian, when he quit school. I will not allow the demons and ghost of my parents' to fuck my life or family. I will open my mind and heart. After all, Gabe wouldn't have raised a waste as a son. I see the confidence and more importantly the love for Mia.

MARRIED! I will end him right now. I will kill him, Thomas or no Thomas. I will_. Soft kisses pepper my neck has Gracie's purrs into my skin. I feel the wrath leave me. Emotions slam me like waves against the breaker. I am whiplashed and battered. I look outward. Anna. Thank god for Anna. She is hugging and happy and dragging everyone else into the bubble. I stare and realize I want to drink the cool-aide. I want Mia to have her happiness, her world. I hold Gracie's tight. Yes, I am a better man than my dad. I am a FATHER! I am Mia's and Christian's and Elliot's Father. I am strangely happy. Strangle satisfied, my children have turned out ok, fuck that their great. I want more. I have been toying with asking Gracie about maybe trying again. We did ok the first time around. We can do better.

"We raise some tough, stubborn boys, but we raised them loving, caring good men and proud son's, didn't we Gracie." Gabe whispers. Grace nods. I feel twenty feet tall, and perfect. Despite everything. We are going to be ok. We are a family. My family. My dream, what Jimmy whisper in the dark all those years ago. "C you're going to be a great dad. Loving, protective, caring, overboard, but you are a good person, a good friend, and my best friend. You will rise above your family. Your parents and be the man I love. My best friend. Never doubt my word C. you deserve it. You crave it, a good woman will show you the way." A good woman did, Jimmy, just has a great friend started me on the road.

I feel Gracie, looking at Anna holding Christian on the loveseat. I hate that evil introduced them. But unbridled happiness that fate merged them. Anna is so damn fantastic. I got to give Ray a couple case of the twenty-grand whiskey. I think I'm great dad. Rays a fucking all-star dad, to have raised and created this creature of perfect grace and incredible open and giving heart. She shines and heals, and gives and gives. Where do we go from here?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26 armistice of Grey Manor

Chp 26 the armistice of Grey Manor

Mia=pov

The house is quiet, dinner never happened. Everyone was to emotional, too keyed up. I sit alone in the kitchen. Mom and Gabe retired to her room, they cling to each other. Anna and Kate moved to the library. The guys when outside, I know Christian and James will fight. But Christian is no match for James training. I whisper to Sawyer and his cousin "Don't let James get out of control, no hospital tonight" they nodded as did Taylor.

I sit sipping wine. I feel Gail about. I missed her. The smart motherly woman that takes care of Christian and now Anna. I never realized how rich we are. The family that can survive the evil Lincoln, the public storm of Christian former lifestyle, the introduction of James, Christian lost brother. The friends and employees that hold us, protect us. I feel so fucking protected and cared for.

"Gail?"

"Yes, Mia?"

"Let bake! I want to shower everyone with sweets, cupcakes for all the people we count on."

"Excellent idea, let me get the girls. Start in the pantry. I will send Ryan for more eggs."

I start to gather the ingredient as Anna, Kate, Mom, and Gabe follow Gail into the kitchen. A baking party commences, music blaring, dancing around the island. We are happy, we are gossiping. We are women in love, happy, and family.

 _c-pov: I hurt, James military training is far better than my kickboxing. I barely laid a blow. Elliot did better, no much by bull rushing and tackling him. Still he kicked are asses. Carrick and Thomas watched as Taylor and Sawyer refereed. James man just watched, speaking some language I don't know. Afterwards we sat in the dirt. Arguing about Mia, Anna, and Kate. I informed them about my plans. James laughed an "your henpecked, Chris, get used to it, I know I am" I can see what a pain in the ass little brothers are. I have more sympathy for Elliot now. Picking our self-up we wander back into the house._

 _I have no idea what going on. The kitchen is a blaze with light and music. Laughter what sound like a herd of geese. The smells, cupcakes and sweets. My mouth waters, as my eyes bug. The women are baking? Dancing? Gossiping? All of the above? I don't know I look to James and Elliot they are bugged eyed too._

Mia-pov:

I look up Christian, James, and Elliot battered bruised stare at the alien life forms that have invaded and taken over the females in the kitchen. I see Taylor and Sawyer bull thru "Please a cupcake?" they chorus. Anna hands they one.

"What about us?" Elliot whines.

"first; stop tracking mud thru the house. Two; go get cleaned up. Three; elders first, where is Cary and Tom?" Gabe commands. Mom is giggling behind her.

Anna looks Hot, floor smudge on her cheek. Eyes alight with mirth and mischief. "Brothers, better behave. Or no Cupcakes, and no snuggles!" The look on their faces. I turn trying to contain the laughter and not pee. Kate is suddenly clinging to Gail, trying to no fall down in glee. As three grown men, stare lost. And guilty. Faces fallen, eyes buggy, mouths open and closing like landed fish.

"Alright you three! _**Ha, ha**_ I mean you heard Gabe! _**Snigger, ha**_ _,_ I mean get to it! Now! _**Ha giggle**_ " mom says trying and failing to stifle the laughter.

As soon as they leave we break down in laughter. I lay on the floor with mom riding in uncontrolled laughter. I will have to change; I know I laughed so hard I peed a little. Anna and Gabe are holding on to the island trying not to land on the crowded floor has Kate and Gail roll on the other side floor space. I see Dad and Tom escape, probably to dad study. I can hear them laugh and snort.

Before Dawn breaks, I sent Ryan, and Mitchel out with multi-basket of goodies for Grey House, and Mom hospital staff, and Dad law offices. The Security crew in the Garage had two full baskets hours ago. They devoured them in ten minutes. Then came begging for more. We gave them two more baskets. Told them that was it. And we would check that the other basket made it to their destination un-molested, devoured, and un-nibbled on.

Later as dawn breaks:

I sip coffee, Anna sips tea as we sit on the patio steps, watching the world turn from dark to grey to light. I feel at peace. James and Christian snore from the patio chaise lounges. I lean into Anna.

"A dream, I would hate to wake and find this all a dream." Anna whispers.

"You would have to have an incredibly, fuck up imagination to dream this family."

"So married, just couldn't wait?"

"I woke up Tuesday night, I didn't want to wait, to have family interfere, particular my brothers. I wanted James. I wanted to start my happy ever after. I feared losing James. I needed to know we would always be connected, forever. I know I'm rambling and being childish, sorry."

"Mia, I know exactly how you feel. I. we are getting married Monday at city hall. With re-vow in three months." Anna says quiet but gleefully.

I hug her. We sisters.

"What about Kate?"

"Elliot harassed her the last few days of their trip. She's stressed out about it. And her medication for her bipolar are out of whack. Her dad is separated again. Cate caught him and his intern in his office. And Ethan has got two girls from Olympia knock up. A he's runaway to New York leaving her with the mess to clean up. So Kate is having a rough time."

"I think Kate should go away to Hawaii for a week. No family, no Elliot, just herself. Aunty Leni will get her right. How long has she been bipolar?"

"probably since high school, but the kidnapping and abuse exploded it. Her family didn't take the news well. But Elliot has been great. Keeping her happy and level. Just this marriage stuff he's gone overboard. "

"yea, Elliot always want the wife, I know surprising for Seattle biggest man-whore. But he always wanted what mom and dad have. A great marriage and greater friendship."

"I know. I miss Ray and to some weird extend Clara."

"aren't we a trio, couple of spoiled brats. Just hoping for brighter tomorrow."

"Yea, a princess, bookworm, and super snoop. Lucky we have a control freak, G.I. Joe, and a clown to keep us in check."

We giggle and sip, watching the world get brighter and the day open with possibilities.

 _From the window in the great room two couple stand. Looking, a listening to the girls sitting on the steps. Smiles play about the men faces. As the women stifle tear of joy. Gabe hold Gracie's hands, whispers "God, how did we get so lucky, blessed to have such great daughters. Karma is definitely coming around to our way."_

" _Yes, the future is final turn bright. We should get the girls something special. Matching tee shirt. You know world best daughter-in-law's or beloved and cherished. Campy but heart felt. They don't do expensive, just thoughtful"_

" _yea, we are so freaking fucking lucky Gracie. So blessed. I wish I could start over. Another child to adopt to raise." Tom holds Gabe tighter. "we will see Gabe"_

 _Carrick hold Grace "I would like to try again, babe. Another batch of kids. We have so much to give."_

" _why Mr. Grey you read my mind."_


	27. Chapter 27 20 month later

Chp 27 20 months later.

Apov

Sea meadow estate, Seattle Washington on the Sound.

I sit on a blanket watching the boats sail past. The warm spring day. The flowers are in bloom. The air is scented with salt and flowers. I inhale deeply. The world is bright as I bask in the shaded sun, under a beach umbrella.

The little ones' squirm and play ignoring the world. Mia and James fraternal twins Simeon and Abigail 12-months old. Kates beautiful Ava. My twin's terrors Teddy and Ray. That was a fight, Theodore Raymond Grey and his brother Raymond Theodore Grey identical twins. Copper haired blue eyes. They live up to their namesake. Teddy loud boisterous and Ray quiet taciturn. A last Sarah, my precious four-year-old Sarah. My grandniece I didn't know about till the North Carolina Child welfare called. They saw the news, with my bio and toke a chance. My birth father Frank's niece (his sister daughter), tragically died of cancer shortly after giving birth. My last blood relative. The father signs over the baby to child service and never looked back, how could he denies so perfect a child. His lose, my gain.

Mia waddle over already pregnant again. Sitting she hug me. Handing me a fruit smoothie. We watch the babies and the roguish game of Croquet; Grace and Gabe are trying to teach. Graces' new kids Selena, Debbie, Leslie, Kevin, Roomer and my Sarah. Playing against Gabe's new kids Tyler, Daniel, Devon, and Katniss. The brothers aren't helping as James and Christian rough house; cheating merciless, while sweet Elliot the angel of decorum and civility; clowns and kick the ball when he thinks no one is looking.

I look farther out the MEN are quietly fishing from Grace II. Which Carrick, Daddy, Taylor and Tom stole this morning. I see them laughing and passing beer bottles. Happy beyond belief. Cary and Grace have cut back their hour; giving more time to the new kids and themselves. They are more open, especial Carrick. The demon of his youth and family have been excised; more open and free with his emotions.

Gabe and Tom have married. Only Kate refused, well kind of. Her and Elliot are engaged with no plans to formally marry, but she changed her name, they jointed everything; custody, bank account, property. Their married is everything but a license.

Oh what an extended and weird family we have become. My Family is real and really here. I feel Gail sitting and hugging me. My adopted mother. The woman I chose. How far we've come from those terrifying days at Gray river. How far we will journey with all the tomorrows ahead. My life is complete.

end 3-3-16


End file.
